Tell Me Your Dreams
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: Flynn is arrested during the Kingdom dance, and sentenced to be hanged. The royal couple found a strange girl with crazy long hair alone in the road. The queen began developing motherly feelings for the naive orphan girl but Gothel came to claim her. And Flynn realized Rapunzel's true identity. Can he tell the truth before his death? Can Rapunzel ever know that Flynn loved her?
1. The seperation

The blonde girl wrapped her fingers around the arm of her companion. Her emerald eyes were shining with the light of pure wonder. She had never been to the outside world before. Her curious eyes were following the movements of the people around her. Now she could realize how wrong mother was about the outside world. Mother said all the people in the outside world were cold, selfish & cruel. They wanted nothing but her hair. But the people around her hardly noticed the bunch of her sunny hair.

The thief was watching the curious look in the eyes of his companion. Her emerald eyes were absorbing the world around her. And there was nothing fake in her wonder. Her flower adorned braid kissed her ankle & the childish look in her eyes made her different from the others. He met many girls before her. But none was like her. There was something inside her that made her special, something….

'Eugene, what's that?' Flynn's thoughts were broken with the bell like voice of his companion. That girl made a weird deal with him. He came to follow the conditions. But why these feelings were peeping inside his mind time to time? It wasn't the part of the deal.

'What, Blondie?' Flynn tried to sound casual as before. He was trying to ignore his weird feelings for last twenty four hours but it was really hard to ignore right now. The sight of her soft pink lips, her perfect feminine curves were reminded him about the rising tension inside. Somehow he couldn't stop caring about her. Still he tried to keep his attitude as Rider-ish as before. But none of his acts were like Flynn Rider anymore. True Flynn Rider never let a weird, curious teenager to hang with him for last two days, accompany her to the town square or the library & spend all the day doing silly paintings all over the roads of Corona.

'That thing…' Rapunzel's fingers were now pointing at the crowd that gathered at a distance around a wooden stage. Flynn followed her eyes & tried to focus on the thing that attracted the attention of the crowd. But it was really hard to see into the center of the crowd through the wall of the people.

'They're seeing something….' Flynn gently placed his one arm around the shoulder of his companion 'But I think it's not much interesting. We must….'

Soon he cut off as few guards walked passed them. He quickly pulled Rapunzel in the shadow of a nearby building 'We must be careful.'

'But why?' Rapunzel's big emerald eyes began to cloud with the veil of despair. The corners of her eyes began to be filled with tears. And she pouted like a child. "But Eugene, I thought you'll show me the city. I've never seen the outside world before.' Her voice was harsh with a strange mixture of anger & sadness. She leaned against the stone wall of the building behind.

'Look Blondie.' Flynn was now really annoyed with her immaturity 'You know it well I'm a wanted thief here. It's dangerous for me walking in the public.' He took her hands & whispered "Don't act like a child.'

'But you promised me, Eugene.' Her shrill cry startled some of the pigeons sitting on a nearby sunshade. Her small chest was rising & falling with her each breath & her thin body was shaking a little with the unexpressed anger. 'Go away you liar. I don't need you.' She threw away the satchel screaming "Take back your precious satchel & leave me alone.' Then she freed her hand from his grasp & rushed out of the shadow.

A small smile crossed Flynn's lips. This girl was very naïve to be in this outside world. But still there was something in her innocence that melted away his annoyance. His eyes met the satchel lying on the ground. He picked it up & looked inside. The jewels of the crown were shining in the morning sun like thousands of diamonds. But none of them were shining like the girl before him running in the crowd. Those jewels lost their attractions while another strange attraction made him to follow the girl into the crowd. Flynn Rider never felt these feelings before. But he could feel that he shouldn't behave with her in that way. The girl was so new to this world. She needed a few time to adjust.

"Blondie! Stop!' he called her from behind. But the girl didn't stop. 'Go away, Eugene.' She turned her beautiful face stained with tears & continued running. "I can't leave you in this unknown place alone.' Flynn spoke from behind while continued following her.

'You can never catch me Rider.' Rapunzel shouted, speeding up.

'Let's see who wins, Blondie!' Flynn crackled softly.

Her angry mutterings filled the morning air while Flynn's amused smile shined brighter than the sun.

Both of they knew this chase was nothing but a game. The fresh morning air had blown away their angers long ago. Still they were enjoying this game. Surely it was too silly for two grownups or at least for Flynn Rider. But none of them cared that anymore. They were two silly children playing hide & seek in the roads of Corona.

They continued running.

Neither the immature girl nor the wanted thief noticed when they crossed the shade of their safety & crushed into the crowd in the public square.

()()()

The crowd cheered loudly when the prisoners walked to the gallows surrounded by the guards. The guards led the twins to the wooden stage in the middle of the square. One of them covered their faces with a piece of black cloth while another slipped the loop around their necks.

'Kill them, kill them.' The crowd cheered with excitement as the nooses were tightened around the necks of the prisoners. The sound of the angry crowd was louder than the harsh voices of the crows above.

And their angry voices made the blonde girl stop in her pace. She had no idea how long she ran or when she lost Flynn. Her emerald eyes took a look of her surroundings- all the faces, all the things were so new, so unknown to her. And the angry muttering of the people around her sent a chill through her spine. She followed the eyes of the angry crowd to find the platform beneath the prison's feet slipping. She never knew what was exactly happening but this terrible sight made her sick in stomach. She closed her eyes unknowingly. 'Eugene! Eugene, where are you?' her lips moved with a faint whisper.

'Gotacha Blondie!' suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. The touch was so familiar that made her collapse in the arms of her captor. 'Eugene! Eugene!' her small fingers clutched the collar of Flynn's shirt. 'What are they doing?' her thin body was still shivering with fear.

Flynn's eyes traveled from the girl in his arms to the wooden stage in the middle of the town square. The bodies of the prisoners were now hanging below the stage. Few of the guards untied the bodies from the ropes that were suspending the twins. Flynn narrowed his eyes to see the faces of the prisoner. And suddenly a chill ran through his spine as he got the sight of their faces- the Stabbington brothers!

So, they got arrested & hanged! A picture crossed his mind! If he got arrested then the same fate would be waiting for him. Unknowingly, his arms encircled the girl in his arms tightly. But he never let himself to be arrested today. He promised Rapunzel that he would show her the lanterns. If it was before he never cared about his promise but now he cared for the girl more than himself. Somehow he couldn't imagine this naïve girl's big green eyes covered with the veil of sorrow- the sorrow of a broken dream. Somehow he was worried about her safety. If he got arrested then who would take her to her home? She didn't know the way.

"Rapunzel!' he gently lowered his head near the ears of the blonde girl in his arms "It's nothing. Let's go.'

Rapunzel raised her face to look at the assuring face of her companion. There was something in those brown eyes that made her to feel safe. Somehow his embrace felt safer than the shades of her tower. A small smile laced her lips.

Right then the something caught her eyes, something she feared. Her smile faded as soon as it appeared. Her green eyes widened with the sight of the people surrounding them.

"Rapunzel, what happened?' Flynn's voice was confused as he noticed the fading smile on the face of his companion. But the girl didn't answer. Her green iris was reflecting the shadows of the people around them. The next moment Flynn's eyes widened with the sight of the anger in the faces of the people around them.

'It's that Rider?' one of the crowds whispered. 'Yes!' another said. 'Call the guards." Another spoke 'We'll be rewarded if you can hand him over the guards. We can never let him go.'

The crowd was closing the circle around them. Flynn was searching for a nook to escape. His fingers tightened around Rapunzel. 'What's happening?' Rapunzel whispered as she heard the angry muttering of the people around them. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could feel that they were talking against them. 'They want to get me arrested.' She heard Flynn's anxious voice. "We must run Blondie, now!' his voice sent an alarm through her body. "Yes." She nodded in affirmation. All she knew she had to keep her friend away from being arrested. She took his hands while together they were searching for a way to escape. Their eyes were moving around their surrounding for small nook for escape.

But the crowd formed a thick wall around them. It was hard to escape their eagle eyes.

And they were impatient. "Look they're trying to escape.' One of shouted from the crowd. 'Stop them.' Another replied.

"Blondie, quick.' Flynn said to his companion while pushing through the crowd. Rapunzel said nothing but followed him silently. She knew this man for only two days. But it seemed that she could believe only this man in the world. And they were in danger. They needed to work together.

The crowd behind them was getting violent. Rider had just punched one man on face to make his way through the crowd & that man was bleeding right now. Rapunzel was clinging to Flynn's hands as if he was her final life line. But she couldn't lose him today. He was her way to the dream.

The man was screaming with pain. 'How dare you Rider to hurt us?'The crowd was closing their circles around them. Their eyes were glittering with the fire of revenge now. 'Kill this Rider.' They spoke in unison while more & more citizens joined the gathering. It was really hard to run though the walls of the people forming around them.

"Eugene!' a scream ripped Rapunzel's throat as someone pushed her so hard that she fell on the ground & another flow of angry people separated her from Flynn. She tried to get up to find herself in the sea of unknown faces. "Eugene!' A cry ripped her throat while she tried to find her companion in the ocean of unknown faces around her. But she couldn't see him among them.

"Kill him.' Suddenly a cheer from a distance startled her. She sprang on her feet & they carried her to the source of the sound. She couldn't stop until she found her guide.

At last she had to stop near a bunch of people surrounding a man in the middle. She tried to push through the crowd to reach the middle where she found her guide lying on the ground surrounded by some strongly built men in scarlet uniforms & golden armor. They had tied his arms with iron handcuff. Few of them were pointing their swords towards his stomach.

'Don't struggle, Rider!' a man in red uniform & mustache spoke while ordering his companions to prepare the prison van.

But Rider wasn't struggling; instead he was saying something to one of the guards surrounding him. His voice was buried under the angry cheer of the citizens & there was a shadow of plea in his gorgeous brown eyes.

'Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed from the crowd. She saw his eyes lit up for a while when he meet her eyes. 'Rapunzel!' he wanted to rush near her but soon he was restrained by the guards around him.

'Shut up Rider!' the captain on the white stallion appeared from the behind. Rapunzel couldn't see Flynn anymore. The captain's shadow obscured him from her view.

She wanted to rush near him but it was really hard to walk through this thick human wall. 'Don't arrest him. He's my guide.' She tried to reason the people around her. But none of them paid any attention to her words. Everyone was eager to witness Rider's arrest. She tried to push through the thick crowd but it was nearly impossible right now. Many & many hands were pressing her down to have a view of Rider's arrest. "Please let me go forward.' Once she pleaded to the people around her. 'Stay still girl.' Another voice silenced her.

She watched her Eugene taken away by the guards helplessly. Her eyes met his eyes for a while through the tiny window of the prison van. And she saw the thick veil of sadness covering his gorgeous brown pupils.

And at last the crowd around her began thinning. The prison van had wheeled away her companion long ago. She didn't know any of the places around her or any of the faces surrounding her. A strange emptiness began engulfing her. Suddenly she felt very weak at her knees. Now there was no one to guide her, no one to show her a way.

Where would she go now? What would she do?

Only thing she knew that she needed to find her Eugene.

She decided to follow the prints of the wheels of the prison van over the roads of the Corona. She needed to find him, her guide. A strange unfamiliar feeling began consuming her mind. She didn't know what it called but somehow she could feel that she couldn't live without him. Without him her dreams would be incomplete.

()()()

She had no idea how long she walked along the paths of Corona alone. The sun was shining above her head radiantly & her throat was feeling so dry. She was feeling very light headed as if she would collapse any moment. Her visions were becoming clouded. Still she couldn't stop until she found him.

The sun was rising higher & higher in the sky. The blond girl's lavender gown was now soaked with sweat. Her green eyes were watering. She had no idea where she was going.

Her vision was blurring. Her weak knees were unable to bear her anymore. She was feeling so sleepy.

()()()

The carriage stopped with a jerk.

"What happened, David?" a sweet voice spoke from inside. 'Your highness, the coachman replied from the font 'There is a girl lying unconscious in the middle of the road.'

'What are you saying, David?' The queen's small hands flew to her mouth as she tried to hide a small gasp. "Stop the carriage right now.'

The queen ordered the footman to open the carriage door. She quickly climbed down from the carriage. 'Where is the girl?' she asked her coachman. 'There your highness.' The coachman pointed his fingers forward. The queen's eyes followed his fingers to find a girl lying on the dusty road.

'Poor dear!' the queen's small feet carried her near the girl lying unconscious at a distance. She knelt beside the girl not caring about her precious silk gown sweeping the dusts of Corona roads. The girl's long golden braid was trailing beside her while few of her sunny strands of hair were hiding her face from the burning sun.

The queen gently took her head on her own lap & brushed away the stray hairs from her face. "Oh, my gosh!' a gentle whisper escaped from her mouth when she set her eyes upon the face of the unknown girl.

The girl shared a face identical to the queen.

**Hey, guys! It's a new one. I know this story seemed a bit plane comparing to my other stories. But I'm not into the story yet.**

**I know it sounds really horrible & cliché but this idea is driving me crazy since I saw Tangled a year ago. I know it's a bit late for posting this story, but yet I'm trying to study the development of the romance between Flynn & Rapunzel in a different way plus the child- parent bond between Rapunzel & her parents.**

**I'm not good in writing escapes plus I still think it's a cliché idea but yet I'll be very happy if you leave a review before heading away from this page.**

**May be its not as enchanting as my story "Are you afraid of the dark?" but yet reviews will be very helpful.**

**So REVIEW if you want me to post more for it.**


	2. Meeting death

There was soft light was flooding her eyes, pricking her eyelids painfully. She wanted to open her lips to whisper for water. Her throat was dry, really dry. She couldn't remember what word she uttered but someone held a small cup near her lips. She could feel the cold water kissing her lips, running down through her open lips into her throat, soothing her deserted heart. The water was running along her sides of her mouth and a strangely soft hand was running it's fingers along her forest of golden hair. The clopping of hooves could be heard at a distance, and a comfortable monotonous swinging of the carriage was making her almost dizzy again.

'Where I am?" a voice kept her awake from inside. Although it was really painful but she opened her eyes to meet another pair of green identical eyes before her. The anxious eyes relaxed a bit when she met her emerald pupils.

"Oh, dear!" A soft voice gasped.

'Where I am?" The blonde girl asked again. The woman with identical eyes, long flowing brown hair tied in a ponytail behind, smiled 'In my carriage, darling."

Rapunzel tried to pull her up from the make shift bed, the woman made for her. Her head was still throbbing, she was feeling strangely lightheaded. She was about to fall as she pulled herself up from the bed.

'Oh, dear!" A pair of soft arms caught her in the middle. 'Don't overdo yourself."

There was a strange comfort in the woman's voice that made Rapunzel startle a bit. She raised her emerald eyes to take a look of the woman now sitting beside her. She was wearing a sparkling gown embroidered with golden threads. Her face was so graceful that she could hardly look away from her. And her touch on her skin just made her shiver.

She knew that face…sometime in her past… she knew that…

But where? She had never left the tower in her life.

Still she felt a strange closeness with the woman. She let her lean against her shoulder as if she knew her for the lifetime.

She could feel the woman watching her too, searching for something in her face, something she lost long ago. Rapunzel kept watching her too.

A painful silence wrapped them. It seemed like an eternity that both of them would keep looking at each other in this way.

"I'm Queen Anne, of Corona." At last the royal woman smiled at the girl in her arms "What's your name, darling?"

Her sweet voice made Rapunzel to jump back to the reality.

'I'm Rapunzel."

'Where are you from dear? You look so lost…."

Rapunzel was hardly listening to her. She couldn't take her eyes from her face. That face, those eyes seemed like a dream from a forgotten past…. that smile….

'Where you'll go?" a soft touch upon her shoulder made her startled.

'I'm…I'll…" Rapunzel trailed off…what she would answer. She didn't know even where she was. She even didn't know the way back to her tower.

"I don't know." At last she replied.

The queen's eyes danced with a small amusement. This girl seemed almost reached her adult age but she didn't know her way back to home.

"Then how did you come into the city? Who was with you?"

Rapunzel watched into the identical orbs of the queen. They were lot different from her mother's cold dark pupils. May be a lot better…

But how could she find her companion. Could the queen help her? Should she tell her about her lost dreams?

But Eugene was a wanted thief. And the woman was the queen. Should she tell his secret to this royal woman? a pain began ripping her heart. The traumatic memory of Eugene's arrest began flooding her memories. She needed help. She needed someone to help her to find her companion and pursue her dreams.

The dreams of lanterns!

'You can tell me everything, darling!" the queen's soothing voice began calming her confused heart. Rapunzel looked into the queen eyes and at last decided to tell her everything.

She told her everything about her life in the tower, her dreams, about the thief she just met and made a deal with him to escape a day from her tower. She saw the queen eyes widened with wonder while she listened to her story. She wasn't noticing her crazy long hair gathered in a heap on the carriage floor. She wasn't laughing at her naivety. She appreciated her silly games with Pascal. Even she offered the chameleon some grapes; let him to climb on her shoulder. She praised her artistic talents which her mother always thought as unnecessary. Her hands flew to her mouth when she heard about Flynn's arrest.

"Please, mam. I need to find him." Rapunzel grasped Queen Anne's hands for support "I just need him…"

There was something in her voice when she uttered the word _him_ that made the queen tremble. This girl had really done a big wrong in her life. How could she tell her?

'Alright, I'll try." The queen patted the new girl's hands gently.

At last her words made Rapunzel smile.

Really she looked very pretty when she smiled. The queen had just discovered that. She had fallen in love with her smile.

She wanted her to smile always.

()()()

His muddy boots were painting his footprints over the black and white tiled marble floor. His adoring eyes were admiring the large columns supporting the heavy ceilings above. His eyes were really admiring the ornamentations of thousands of tiny suns, the Corona emblems all over the walls around him, the golden statues at the corners. They were leading him through a long corridor with his arms bounded behind him with iron chains. The guards led him, shoving; pushing him forward to the room of the judgment, their grips over this flesh was so hard as if they would leave bruises on his tanned skin. The captain was leading the procession, proud, content with the satisfaction of victory.

His legs were felt like jelly; his heart was pounding against his chest like drums. Even his smolder was burnt out. This time, this time he had to face them, his fate, his worst nightmare.

But it wasn't usual for Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider was never afraid.

They stopped near the large royal gate. The captain knocked at the door. Two doorkeepers bowed at him respectfully.

Flynn watched the doors opening slowly.. It seemed forever for them to open the door. but why? He had almost memorized the suns, eagles, and the leaves engraved all over the large oak door.

He never wanted those doors to be opened.

He never wanted to face his fate, his defeat.

At last the doors opened and the guards shoved him inside. The iron chain around his wrists shook for a while with a few metallic clinks.

'Your, highness!" The captain bowed respectfully to the people sitting in the rows in the both sides of the room. Flynn raised his eyes to meet the man with brown beard and crown sitting on the gold throne. His blue eyes were cold as the judge- the king, King Rupert of Corona.

At last Flynn Rider met his day!

'We have found this." The captain placed the crown adorned with diamonds and ruby in the middle- the crown of the lost princess "In his satchel! We caught him red-handed."

Flynn felt his eyes burning at the sight of the crown before him. The unavoidable proof. How could he deny it?

'May I begin this trial?" the king addressed his council. The council nodded in unison. Flynn could fell that if they could they would burn him with their eyes in one moment.

'Rider!" the king adressed "You've committed many crimes like thievery and robbery for last ten years. Can you deny that?"

If it was other time may be Rider would try to deny this with other causes. But somehow he couldn't find the witty, clever, smoldering Rider anymore. Instead he just found the Eugene, afraid and alone standing in the dark all alone.

Flynn Rider was lost at the moment he confessed his real name to a girl with a bunch of crazy long magic hair.

But why? He didn't know either.

Still he wanted to blame himself for breaking the girl's dreams. He was feeling so much gulty inside as if he wanted to strangle himself. There was a feelings Flynn Rider never knew. Flynn Rider never claimed for the girl.

Still Eugene needed Flynn. But he lost him.

'You've stolen the crown of the lost princess, Rider." The king's grim voice brought Flynn back to the reality. "We've the proof. Can you deny that?"

'No..no sir." Flynn's voice trembled a bit. His words caught in the middle of his throat that he could hardly speak them out.

Eugene couldn't lie. So he was feeling guilty for leading Rapunzel out of the tower, into the cruel reality, giving her a false dream. That girl didn't know anything in the city. What she was doing alone on the roads of Corona? What if…

He wanted break all the chains and rush beside her, return her safely to her home or lead her to the lantern festival- just for one night.

But no, it was too late.

'So you know the penalty for your crime?" The king's voice echoed across the white marble walls around him.

'Y- yes, sir.." Flynn's words trailed..his throat was strangely dry.

He let a sigh to escape. At least Rapunzel wasn't here to witness all these things. He never wanted her to face this grim side of the outside world.

He watched the king whispering with his councilors, nodding, talking for an agreement.

Flynn felt that his legs would give up any moment as he forced himself in to standing in the whole situation around him. But he wasn't hearing anything other than his own heartbeat louder than the drum.

And he wasn't so worried, except the thought of Rapunzel. With all his heart he wished her to find a way back to her home.

'Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Flynn heard the king's voice at last through the pounding of his heart.

What he would say? A chance? For leading a girl to her dream for just one night?

'A chance to redeem myself." All that he could force himself to speak while a tiny hope peeped into his mind.

'What!" the whole council busted into terrible laughter with the sound of his words "How on earth you expect us to give a chance to you, Rider?"

For a brief moment Flynn could see the softness in the king's blue eyes but soon that disappeared behind the firmness of the ruler.

'That's not possible Rider." At last he announced "And my council had decided your sentence."

Flynn was trembling like a fallen leaf in the storm. The rising hope in his heart was gone. He knew what he was going to hear the next moment. He had just witnessed the fate of his crime partners this morning.

Death!

Flynn never feared death but Eugene did.

Still he was happy that Rapunzel wasn't here to hear that.

"Here by the court of Corona is sentencing Flynn Rider to be hanged till death." The king finished his words.

Flynn felt that he would collapse any moment. His feet were growing cold, his face was turning white.

The captain gave him a victorious smile "Let's go Rider!" the guards surrounded him.

Just then the door behind him flew open. The stamping of a pair of the bare feet could be heard over the marble floor.

"No!" her shill cry broke the silence of the council, making the councilmen turning towards the door.

And Flynn saw the trail of unbraided golden hair trailing on the floor which ended over the head of a skinny girl with frying pan. Her green eyes were wide with shock, her face was pale like a ghost.

"Rapunzel! A few moments need for Flynn to register her presence. He just wished her to be that naïve to understand the words she just heard. But the frightened look in her face just told him how wrong he was.

She knew the meaning of death!

**Terrible? Good ? Bad?**

**I just realized that I'm not a fan of my own writing!**

**Reviews are badly needed!**

**Review replies-**

Sistersforlife- Thanks for your idea. I don't know if I can use them. This story is goanna be not so much happy after all.

Tinkfan14- I'm really flirted with your words. Yep, I was thinking what the queen will think to see her daughter in that crazy hair. I'm trying to post more. As you can see.

Bria Tharin,PretyGirlRock , Jen-NCIS-Lover,Tangledgirl- Wow thanks for the complements. If you are with me, then I'll sure keep writing.

Dreamgirll- I made you cry! Oh no! I'm trying to make it as sad as possible. Probably the next chapter will be sadder.

**Wow! 7 reviews! I loved it. If you keep your reviews coming at this rate, I'll sure continue this story to it's full length. Probably few more for this one. **

**DROp your REVIEW before leaving.**


	3. Tangled in your hair

The next few moments were almost blur…

Flynn couldn't even remember what actually happened in the short time. All he could remember that the guards surrounding him, tying him with the iron handcuff and the captain's proud victorious grin "Take him to the condemned cell."

He even didn't try to struggle. All he was doing, watching the ghostly white face of the girl with magic hair before her. Her green eyes were wide with shock; her thin lips were trembling to form some kind of words.

'No…" At last she bellowed, with her frying pan raised above her head, red faced ready to jump over the men holding her companion. Her angry face was so majestic, so gorgeous that even made the guards to stop for a while. Her gorgeous appearance even made the council to forget the whole situation for a while.

'Give him back to me." She pushed though the people surrounding Flynn without caring about all the angry eyes of the royal council around her. Her little feet carried her near the prisoner & without any warning she sprang over Flynn with her arms around his neck as if he was her final lifeline.

'No, Eugene.." her voice was almost broken "You can't…" she almost choked.

"Blondie!" Flynn tried to smile to Rapunzel, lightening the whole situation "How are you?"

"What they .." Flynn couldn't hear her next words because the next moment the order from the captain echoed across the room and the guards swarmed over him again, grabbing him by hands and shoulders, yanking him away from Rapunzel who gave an indignant cry of protest. Her shrill cry echoed across the stone walls, that made Flynn's heart dropped into his stomach. He even forgot to think about the fate waiting for him; even he forgot to struggle only the irresistible emotion remained vigilant inside him. He didn't know what it called only he knew he was thinking about Rapunzel. He casted a look at Rapunzel who's face was red with anger, her frying pan was held high above her head, ready to attack the guards.

'Stop…" She shouted again "I say stop.."

And she was ready to beat all of the strange people in red uniforms surrounding her Eugene with her frying pan like she did once in the snuggly ducking.

"Stop her." The King's voice rang across the court who had recovered from the shock with the appearance of the girl who had just crushed his court.

But Rapunzel hardly cared the angry muttering of the king. All she knew she had to get her Eugene back. She didn't know why but one thing she knew that she needed him, for her dream.

The lanterns or something more!

But her dreams were about to be gone.

Before she could reach near Eugene, another bunch of guards swarmed around her holding her tiny shoulders to restrain her. "Eugene.." she cried from the circle of the guards surrounding her but Flynn couldn't hear her. She kept struggling but their grips on her shoulder harder than the iron chain, heavier that the mountain as they pushed her down. The guards pushed her on the side while continuing drugging Flynn out of the court room.

"No.." She kept screaming as she did once in the snuggly duckling, looking around her captors, pleading 'Don't you have any mind? I had a dream for eighteen. I need him for this, just for one night.."

But the trick seemed not working this time. The guards remained standing around her, stone faced, without any slightest distraction.

At last they dragged the prisoner out of the room.

Her fragile mind couldn't take the burden of the broken dreams anymore. Her exhausted body collapsed into the marble floor.

The king, the mighty King Rupert of Corona watched the strange girl with crazy long golden hair, struggling against the guards just to free a condemned criminal. His keen eyes observed the girl, the long hair trailing behind her all the time. He had never seen her before, but still…

The king's thoughts were broken with the whisper of one of his councilor from beside "Sire, should we take the girl to the jail too?"

"Huh!.." the king came back to the reality. He turned his eyes to the girl again. He had been ruling this country over twenty years. And he knew people. He could feel the radiating naivety and the purity of the girl. He knew that the girl couldn't be the crime partner of the wanted thief.

Then why? The question hung in his mind.

"No, I'll take care of her." King Rupert nodded to his council who were waiting eagerly for his decision. They seemed a bit disappointed with his announcement. As the king rose from his throne the council meeting was ended for the day. He took a glance of the unconscious girl on the floor while ordering the guards to take her inside. As they lifted her small body and took her inside with her long hair tailing behind her, he kept watching.

That face looked very much familiar. Where he had seen her? A shadow began covering his heart.

He didn't know why but he began to feel very guilty inside himself. The girl was talking about a dream. Had he just broken her dream?

()()()

The giant grandfather clock just stroked four. It was four P.M at evening. The queen of Corona looked up from the girl who was lying pale on the giant bed. Her trail of long hair circled the bed like a giant serpent. The rays of the dying sun had created a mysterious pattern upon the face of the unconscious girl. Her eyeballs were rolling beneath her closed lids. She was murmuring something…

'Eugene!"

Her eyelids fluttered a little. The queen scooted closer to take her hands as Rapunzel opened her eyes- the green eyes just like..just like..

For a brief moment the queen's eyes met the family portrait hanging on the opposite side of the room, depicting the proud parents with their newborn princess- with shiny golden hair and jade green eyes. And this girl shared the same eyes like the lost princess. Queen Anne's little heart skipped a beat. What if…

'Your highness!" Rapunzel's sweet voice brought the queen back to the reality.

'Yes, darling!" she tried to smile setting her identical eyes upon the strange girl. Somehow she could feel a strange connection with her that she couldn't ignore. A secret happiness began filling each and every corner of her beings as if she had just found something she lost many years ago.

'Where is Eu..Um…Flynn?" Rapunzel's voice was full of eagerness. Her green eyes were searching for a faint hope that she lost in the face of the royal woman. The innocence in her voice made the queen to feel a sharp pang of guilt inside her. She didn't know what kind of relationship this girl actually shared with that wanted criminal, but she could feel that they shared a deepest part of their souls with each other. Her royal brain was telling it was impossible but the motherly heart inside strangled the voice inside.

'Where did they take him?" Now Rapunzel was asking. The green chameleon that was called Pascal turned another shade of blue again.

'In the prison, honey." The queen whispered unknowingly wrapping her arms around the young woman. Rapunzel had no idea what kind of place the prison could be, yet the darkness in the queen voice sent a chill down her spine. A cold feeling began consuming her mind; an unknown fear began clouding her brain as if she would fall again. The arms of the royal woman kept her steady; still she didn't like the fears about Eugene.

'But he said that he will take me to see the lanterns!"

Those simple words made the queen almost cry as she looked into Rapunzel's face. This girl was so naïve, so pure; she really didn't deserve to suffer all this things.

"That's not possible dear!" she whispered.

'Oh!" the light in Rapunzel's green eyes had burnt out. Her brilliant emerald eyes turned into the shades of night. 'But I thought …."

The queen couldn't hear the rest of her sentence as it was muffled beneath her silent sob. Tears welled up from her jade green orbs. Slowly the queen rested her head a top of Rapunzel's messy blond head, listening to her muffled cry turning into hiccups. She was really feeling guilty for letting the girl suffer like this.

Why she was feeling in this way? Her eyes meet the eyes of her lost daughter in the portrait- just because the girl shared strange similarity with her lost child?

If she was her lost daughter, could she let her to suffer like this?

No! Possibly not!

Still she couldn't do anything to change the fact. But she could offer her some consolation, some strength to hold on.

'Rapunzel!" she gently patted the sobbing girl in her arms "Come with me."

The next moment Rapunzel found herself following the queen along the shiny royal hallways to the dark dungeons below.

()()()

Rapunzel didn't know that darkness resides just beneath the light. She couldn't probably realize this if she never visited the dungeons of Corona castle. It was dark as night, damp as old wells. The sunlight had never visited this place. This place was so cold that gave her chills in the warm spring evening.

'Your highness!" Rapunzel jumped back to reality as one of the guards in red uniform stood on their way, bowed respectfully to the queen.

"Let us see Flynn Rider!" The royal woman commanded. The captain looked a bit confused with the strange order from the queen specially about visiting a sentenced criminal.

'But your majesty, he is dangerous.."

The queen took a glance of Rapunzel's face who gently scooted beside her, trying to hide behind her enormous flowing gown.

'Don't worry." The queen smiled "I can take care of him."

The captain seemed disappointed, but yet nodded in agreement. As he led them along the long, damp corridors Rapunzel took a glance of the surroundings. This place seemed like her worst nightmare. The walls were dump, the prisons were cold and the people behind the bars were wild, violent, and mad. They were pounding against the bars, cursing their fates, spitting over the visitors in this unwelcomed place.

'Hey, beautiful!" one of them gave her a dirty grin, spitting all over her. Rapunzel cringed, quickly turned back to the queen, who gave her an encouraging look. Still her heart pounded against her chest. So this was the place mother talked about? The place full of ruffians and thugs and bad cruel people?

So this was called a prison. And Eugene was kept somewhere behind the bars. She really didn't like this idea.

At last the journey ended at the last corner of the long corridor. There was single lonely cell at the end of the prison hall. The rays of dying sun had hardly reached this remote corner of the prison. It looked so gloomy, so alone that made her shiver.

"There he is!" the captain said, clearly throwing a disgusted look at the visitor who just tried beat him with a frying pan few hours ago. Slowly and gently she took a few hesitating steps near the iron bars. Her large dark pupil dilated a bit to adjust the dark. At last she found one lonely young man sitting alone at the corner of the small cell. His brown hair was messy; his face was turned towards the wall.

"Eugene!" she whispered his name.

()()()

Flynn's head shot up with the sound of his name- his real name in the voice he thought that he would never hear again.

Am I dreaming? He asked to himself, confused.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel's voice echoed across the stone wall.

"Blondie!" This time her voice made him to spring up on his feet as he walked near the prison bars. "What you are doing here?'

The causality in his voice again made her smile. He sounded like they had just finished a visit with the thugs at the snuggly duckling.

"You are in prison!" she sniffed again "The queen told me."

The mention of the queen jerked Flynn back the reality. He raised his eyes to find the royal woman standing at a distance with an affectionate smile plastered on her face.

'Oh!" Flynn smiled. And Rapunzel stretched her small arms between the bars to touch Flynn's strong arms "I don't like this place." Her hands were searching for his hands and at last her tiny fingers reached his hands bound before him with the iron handcuffs. She didn't care the coldness of the iron bond. She slipped her tiny hands into his and settled her green orbs into his chocolate ones "Don't stay here, Eugene. Come with me."

Her voice was pleading. Her green eyes were full to brim with tears. Flynn knew they would spill at any second. How much he wanted to touch her face, kiss her tears away but the iron chain was binding his hands together, so that he couldn't escape.

"Didn't your mother tell you that a thief like me must stay in the prison?" he tried to sound humorous "So what did your mother teach you?"

The humor in his tone couldn't make her smile. She remained looking at him like before. Her soft fingers were tracing the iron bars, the iron handcuffs around his wrists. "Come with me." She tightened her grip around his fingers, trying to pull him closer. But the distance never reduced except the other end of the iron shackle attached to the wall made a harsh rattle. "You can't come!" a sigh escaped from her mouth.

Flynn lowered his eyes. He had nothing to say. Yes, it was his fault. He shouldn't take this girl out of her tower in this cruel real world. He saw the tears cascading down from her large green eyes. Each and every teardrop was cutting his heart like the sharpest dagger. But he couldn't even wipe them away. The cold, hard, unmoving prison bars were standing between them.

"Blondie!" At last Flynn broke the silence "Can you take out something from my pocket?

Rapunzel gave a confused look while slipping her hands into Flynn's pocket.

'Lanterns!" her eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the treasure she just discovered from his pocket.

"I bought them for you." Flynn sounded guilty.

Tears began rolling in fat drops from her eyes.

"But you said that, you'll show me the lanterns!" Rapunzel almost chocked with cry "You broke the promise."

"I'm sorry."

"You liar!"

"Wait, listen…" Flynn tried to calm down the girl who was now shivering with the cry she was resisting all the time. She covered her face behind her hands and rushed near the queen who cradled her head on her shoulder while whispering something in her ears.

"It's alright." Queen Anne threw an assuring look at Flynn while escorting the girl out of the dungeon.

They were gone. And the prison door was closed behind them once again.

It became silent and lonely again. Flynn sank into the floor leaning against the stone prison walls. He could taste the tears running down from his eyes. Nothing would be alright. Flynn Rider never cried, but Eugene did- for a girl who just had a ruined birthday.

The darkness wrapped the dark, damp, tiny cell. The golden lights of the floating lanterns outside peeped through the small square window of the cell. So the lantern festival had begun. Flynn watched the tiny lanterns dancing in the open sky outside. And inside he was crying for a girl who was crying too somewhere in the castle.

But he never wanted to make her suffer.

But why he was feeling in this way? Was he in love? Yes he was. At last Flynn Rider was unconditionally, irrevocably in love with someone.

No! Flynn thought.

But it was the truth. He couldn't ignore this. Even he didn't know when he began humming a self made song-

_All those days chasing down a daydream,_

_All those years living in a blur,_

_All that time never truly seeing, things way they were._

_At the last I see the light,_

_And it's like the fog has lifted.._

_But when I wake up,_

_I found it is too late._

**I'm terrified with this chapter. I had a surgery in my right hand, so I can't type myself. Now I'm in such pain that I can't even think properly. Plus I caught a bad fever from the persistent topical summer. Still I don't want to keep my readers waiting. So I requested my cousin to type this for me. So this time I can't give the review replies. But I'll give them in the next chapter for sure.**

**So let me know what you think.**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST PRESS THE LOVELY REVIEW BUTTON (IT DOESN'T BITE)**


	4. I can't loose you

The Corona sun had set behind the endless horizon, painting the western sky into blood red. The whole city was ready to celebrate the birthday of their lost princess with a faint hope in their mind that those lanterns would bring her back among her people again. King Rupert settled his large hand upon the silver white marble railing watching the town people getting ready for the festival. The town square had already decorated with thousands of tiny purple Corona flags. The mothers were trying to calm down the enthusiastic children while the fathers were purchasing the lanterns with a gentle smiles painted all over their faces. So many happy faces… but the king, the highest man of Corona couldn't find himself among them. His mind was occupied with another thought- that girl with incredibly long hair. He was feeling such a connection with the girl that he couldn't ignore.

But what it was?

Still he was sure that his wife, Queen Anne could feel that too. He saw the anxiety in her eyes when the unconscious girl was taken inside. She gave him a burning glare when she heard about Rider's punishment. She didn't said another word while just took her seat beside the girl until she woke up. Even she escorted her to the prison to meet the condemned criminal.

And the darkness wrapped the world with his fine chiffon scarf. The king glanced at the burning lantern held in a pedestal before him. The citizens lined up below, waiting for the announcement of the lantern festival.

The king looked around him. A drop of tear rolled on his cheek- for his long lost daughter.

Would she ever come back?

'She will, Rupert." His wife's soothing voice tore the thread of his thoughts. The king looked up to find the queen standing beside him with one arm around his shoulder. Her slender, lean thumb wiped his tears away. The king said nothing but touched her hand that was now resting upon his broad chest over the emblem of Corona around his neck. He looked into eyes of his wife. She was thinking something, but he couldn't read her mind.

'The people are waiting for us." At last the king whispered. The queen nodded. Without anymore word she took his hand and led him to the royal balcony where there the first lantern of the festival rested. Together they walked near the lantern like every year they did.

But no, this time was different. The king found two lanterns sparking beside the royal lantern on the pedestal. And they were rested upon the hands of a girl with long blonde hair.

"What is she doing here?"The king turned his questioning gaze upon his wife who just walked near the girl. "I've invited her to join." The queen replied without looking at her husband "And her name is Rapunzel." Then she smiled to the girl, "Darling don't be afraid. He's just the king." Rapunzel turned her big emerald upon the king. Her long hair was now braided in a thick plait kissing her ankle. But her face was sad so sad as if someone very close just died before her. 'Your highness!" she bowed a little which the queen thought her a moment ago.

For the first time the king took a full look of Rapunzel's face. And her look sent a shiver though his spine. He didn't know but he felt that he knew that girl. That feeling made him to feel guiltier than before.

'Come on dear." The king walked near the girl, smiling trying to lessen the burden of his guilt. "Join us in the lantern festival."

His words brought a smile in Rapunzel's lips. Both the king and queen walked by her side, keeping her in the middle. Together they released the three lanterns, one from the royal couple with a hope to find their daughter again and two more from Rapunzel with a hope to….

What hope? Rapunzel didn't know. The king and the queen wrapped their arms around her shoulders, to offer some consolation to hold on. But could she really hold on.

Her large green orbs reflected the dancing lanterns in the night sky like thousands of golden stars. What beautiful! She waited for this time for long eighteen years. Now her dream was complete. Then why she was feeling so sad, so empty, and so afraid? Why she was feeling there was more in her dream?

Had she a new dream?

How could she find them?

The lanterns flied higher and higher in the sky. The queen wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's shoulder unknowingly. She saw her husband followed her. The light of the lanterns were reflecting in his eyes. Was he was thinking the same?

This girl was not related to the royal family by any means. Then why they felt so complete with her?

()()()

Few hours later, in the Corona castle the soft stumping of a pair of bare feet broke the silence of the night. The long trail of her braided blond hair was running loose behind her as she was running along the length of the long dark royal corridor. She didn't know where she was going, what was really driving her alone in the middle of the night.

"Eugene!" she desperately called his name.

Rapunzel frantically rushed near the dusty window. She quickly wiped away the thick layers of dust and looked outside. It was almost dawn. But the outside seemed too crowded. Why on earth people doing here in the early dawn? She thought. All of them seemed interested in one particular thing in the middle of the square- one young man with his white shirt covered with thick blood; his hands were shackled behind him. She narrowed her eyes to have a clear look of him.

She knew the face.

'Eugene!" she called his name again. But Flynn couldn't hear her. A man in long black cloak tied the noose around his neck.

"No!" Rapunzel struggled against the glass barrier that separated her from him. But it seemed thicker than her tower wall. The platform disappeared beneath Flynn's feet and he fell.

'Eugene!" Rapunzel cried his name with all her might as she watched him going limp before her eyes. "No, It can't be." She stuck the thick glass with her thick plait, the glass shattered into pieces. She climbed down from the tower and rushed beside Flynn's body, lying unmoving on the ground.

"Eugene!" she stumbled by his side taking his head on her lap. She wrapped her hair around him and began to sing-

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine.._

But her hair didn't glow.

It was all brown.

()()()

Rapunzel sat straight up on her bed, soaked with cold sweat, eyes wide with terror trying to take her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom, decorated with too much fancy, excessively large furniture. She was not in the tower. She was in the castle of Corona. She ran her hands on her long hair. In the faint moonlight she could see it shining like pure gold. And Eugene wasn't dead..

Yet..

She threw back the thick covers and settled her little feet on the cold marble floor. Her whole body was shivering with an unexplained terror. The dream she just had..

She walked into the dark corridor, alone. When she was in the tower, she was afraid of the dark but this time her traumatized mind had absorbed the fear, leaving only the tension behind. Her soft footsteps echoed across the tiled stone walls as she walked along the long corridors. The guards were too sleepy to notice a small girl passing their alert guard. The silver moonlight guided her along the way to the dark dungeon in the underground of the castle.

The cold wind of night kissed her body. The moonlight bathed her with pure silver. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her body. What she was doing here? For long eighteen years she imagined herself bathing in the silvery moonlight, feeling the cold night ground under her feet. She feared the dark. Then what was leading her to the dark dungeon below?

She saw the lanterns. Then why she was feeling so incomplete, so empty?

She walked past the sleeping guard at the prison door. Her bare feet made a soft patter upon the cold cobblestone floor. She wasn't afraid of the thugs or the ruffians around her. She wouldn't stop until she reached near the lonely prison cell at the end of the prison hall.

The cell seemed unguarded for a while because the guard at the door was lying flat on his back, snoring loudly. His snore sounding like the thunderstorm, echoed across the stone walls, almost deafening. Rapunzel carefully stepped aside and walked near the iron bars which were separating her from her Eugene.

"Eugene!" she whispered.

The young man inside was sleeping soundly. Even the loud snoring of the guard couldn't wake him up.

"Eugene!"

Flynn turned aside, curling in a small ball, still closed eyes.

"I think you came to say sorry!" He murmured in his sleep, yawning "Ah, Max. I don't dance."

'Eugene!"

But Flynn seemed so lost in his dreams.

It seemed unbearable for Rapunzel who let Pascal to slip inside the cell. The green chameleon jumped near the prisoner and stuck his tongue into his ears!

'Wa..What? What?" Flynn's eyes flew opened with the sudden slimy touch inside his ears. "Won't you stop that?"

"I won't stop until you wake up!" Flynn's sleepy head shot up with the sweet voice at the prison door. He rubbed his eyes to find Rapunzel standing at the prison door, holding the iron bars, with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Blondie!"

Flynn jumped up from the floor, slightly embarrassed, brushing away the dusts from his white dress which was at the verge of turning grey. He ran his fingers though his unruly hairs, trying to look as handsome as possible. "What you are doing here in this time?"

"I had a bad dream." Rapunzel pouted. The shining tears at the corner of her eyes made Flynn to snap at the nightmares. All he wanted to take her in his arms kiss her tears away, stay vigil until she slept. But the iron bars standing between them…

He cursed the iron bars and walked near her, resting his forehead against her though the iron bars. "Don't be afraid of the nightmares. They are not true." He felt Rapunzel grasping his hand trough the prison bars. Her fingers wrapped around his for support. He heard her sob.

"It's alright Blondie." He carefully ran his free hand in her mess of long golden hair. Ah how much he loved this girl! So pure, so innocent! She really deserved none of this. Then why she was crying? For him? Did she love him too?

"Blondie!" Flynn shuttered the silence "Why are you crying?"

Rapunzel raised her teary eyes to look into his deep brown orbs. Her red rimmed eyes sparkled like the most valuable jewel in the silver moonlight. "I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"I saw the lanterns at last, after long eighteen years. Now I feel so empty. How can I live without a dream?"

Flynn raised his eyes to look into her emerald orb. The faint moonlight from the square window above had reflected at one side of her face. She looked so beautiful, so fragile. Something inside him was telling to hold her close, forever in his arms, kiss away her sorrows, and give her a new dream. He wanted to run away with her to a far away kingdom where nobody would know them. He would start a new life, a life of honesty. He wouldn't regret about the dreams of the castle or money because he had just found the most valuable thing in the world. He pressed her hand gently. He wanted to approach a bit closer to touch her crying face. But he couldn't. The iron shackle around his feet made a metallic clink. A sigh escaped from his mouth. No she never deserved a thief. She deserved someone better.

"Then you must find a new dream." All he managed to speak at last.

He wasn't sure that the girl could hear him because she yawned; her eyelids were so heavy that they would droop at any moment. Her little body was unsteady upon her feet.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn was about to hold the sleepy girl in his arms but the shackles around his feet made another harsh rattle louder than before.

"Hey!" The silence of the night was shuttered by another voice from behind. Flynn looked up to find a bunch of guards surrounding the small prison cell with their spears pointed towards the sleepy girl standing at the prison door. Rapunzel's eyes flew open she turned her frightened gaze towards the prisoner. But Flynn was puzzled too.

None of them noticed when their conversation woke up the guard at the door.

'Nice plan, Rider!" The captain smiled yanking Rapunzel away from Flynn who gave an indigent cry of protest. She tried to struggle hard against them. But without her trusty frying pan she wasn't able to handle ten armed guards alone.

"Take away this girl." The captain ordered his men.

'No!." Flynn hissed from his prison, struggling against the chains, cursing the bars around him, yelling at the guards. But anyone hardly listened to him except the captain who gave him a happy grin to his unsuccessful attempts.

()()()

The queen's eyes flew open with the strange noise from outside. She sat up on her bed to find her husband's questioning gaze at her.

'Rupert!"

"What's the matter, Anne?" the king asked his wife, with thick sleepy voice.

"I don't know." The queen replied as the royal couple pulled over the sleeping robes over their bodies and stepped down from the bed together. Someone was knocking the door and few voices could be heard mixed with a cry from a girlish voice. The royal couple exchanged a curious look and at last the king opened the door.

Their eyes widened with the people they met standing outside- the captain and his men. They were holding a crying young girl in their iron hard grip.

"Rapunzel!" the queen rushed beside the young girl, ignoring the guards around her. She placed her arms around the crying girl. Rapunzel collapsed in her arms. Her whole body was trembling.

'Are you afraid?" the queen held the trembling girl in her arms.

Rapunzel raised her face; the dried tear stained her cheeks. There was a lost look in her eyes.

"Your majesties!" The captain gave the royal couple a respectful bow "This girl just sneaked into the prison to see Rider!"

The queen watched the girl in her arms and whispered 'What you were doing there? You can tell me."

Rapunzel remained silent. The queen lowered her head and kissed her forehead, gently "Alright dear."

The king watched his wife cradling the young girl in her arms, kissing her forehead. She never seemed so happy before. A strange lump began forming inside his throat. She never smiled since their baby was lost. His eyes met the portrait of the lost princess hung on the wall before him. If this girl could…

The king met the captain's dark eyes.

"It's alright captain." He nodded "Leave her."

The captain was really puzzled with the strange behavior of the king. But without any words he left the place with another respectful bow.

The king took a tired step near his wife who was still holding the frightened girl. She gave a grateful smile as their eyes met for a while. The king smiled back while he placed his aged hand upon Rapunzel's back. His touch startled the young girl. She raised her jade green eyes to meet the king's blue ones. Her look made him gasp again.

Rapunzel shared the same face as the lost princess.

And she was in love with the sentenced criminal Flynn Rider.

**Aha, how about this one? Horrible? Terrible?**

**Don't hesitate to tell your feelings or suggestions. I'm open for discussion of any type regarding this story. Make ideas; tell your furies, your fears, and your tension, anything you want. I'm here to listen.**

**REVIEW, if you ever want to get the next update.**

**Review replies-**


	5. A long night

It hurt the king of Corona to see this young girl in so much pain.

It was strange that this girl shared a similarity with the lost princess. That hurt the king more. He took a closer look of the girl again. Her messy long hair was still sweeping the floor below. The fear in her eyes mingled with her tears. Her tired body was unable to bear all the storms that sweeping over her in one single day. Her tired body wanted a little rest.

"Don't be afraid." The King touched her shoulder, eyes tender with love. The dried tears still stained her cheeks. The moonlight reflected upon the side of her face. Every drop of tears that rolled down from her eyes, gave the king a sharp pang of guilt inside. If she was really the lost princess could he do that to her?

He really wasn't sure.

The queen encircled her motherly arms around her, kissing her forehead "Let's go to sleep." Rapunzel blinked once, not willing to move.

"I'm worried." She whispered at last "I can't…" her words trailed "Sleep alone."

Her words startled the royal couple. The queen wrapped her arms around her tightly again and pulled her closer. "Why so worried darling? We're here."

Her words couldn't convince the blonde girl. There was a clear denial in her large green eyes.

"I'm worried about Eu.. err.. Flynn. The prison is not good place." Her voice trembled with an unknown fear "He is alone there."

Her words made the royal couple shiver a little. The queen threw a helpless gaze to her husband. Her big eyes were teary. She was perfectly aware of the rules of the prison. The condemned prisoners weren't allowed to have any visitors. There she broke the rule once. Not again…. Yet the pain of the young girl made her almost cry. She couldn't bear to see her in this way anymore. But she was helpless.

The old king remained as silent as before. The words, the young girl just utter made him to think again. He was a man of justice. But if she was his own daughter, then what would he do? Even though he wasn't sure about the depth of relationship between Rapunzel and Rider but he could feel their souls were interlaced.

They were like fire and powder. They kissed and consumed.

The old man raised his blue eyes to see his wife. Slowly he uttered his words "Anne, can you please take her to see Flynn? She is free to visit him."

Rapunzel's face lit as she heard the words from the highest man of Corona. Without any warning she rushed near the old king. Suddenly she did something that she shouldn't do. She threw his arms around him and kissed him on his bearded cheek "Thank you."

The kiss was so full of gratefulness that made the king to look at the girl once again. No one ever dared to behave with a king like this before. But this little girl just broke all the rules. No, not only the rules but also opened the door of his fatherly heart. Unknowingly he wrapped his arms around Rapunzel and placed a soft kiss on her blonde head. Her joy was contagious, filtering through the stone heart of the king too. "It's alright, sweetie." He whispered.

()()()

Flynn Rider was worried, really worried.

He sank to the floor, leaning against the wall for support, beneath the window through which the silvery moonlight filtered in, casting shadows. He began to allow his mind to wander, from one subject to another.

But one thing remained constant on his wondering soul- what happened to Rapunzel?

From the experiences all the other times he had interacted with her since his meeting three days prior, Flynn knew she would be upset, still he couldn't predict her next action. She was soft hearted, sweet girl, but too fierce with her invincible frying pan. Without her trusty frying pan how she goanna do with a bunch of strong, armed guards? The captain seemed not much happy with the act of the strange girl, visiting a sentenced criminal in the middle of the night. What if they took her to the king? What if she was thrown in the prison? Those thoughts made his blood freeze in his veins. No, surely she never deserved that punishment. No!

He walked near the iron grills, only to find it locked. He tried to look outside from the tiny window where the castle was shining in the shimmering moonlight, only to find the tiny lights in the window. The shackles around him made a harsh rattle, reminding him that he was in the prison, soon to die, no way to escape.

No! He collapsed into the floor again. He needed to stop thinking about Rapunzel. He had no right to love her.

"Eugene!" the silence of the night was broken with a sweet voice at his prison door, the dream voice. At first he thought he was dreaming again but right then the harsh shout of the guard guarding the door made him to understand the reality.

"You've a visitor, Rider!"

With another rattling sound, the door was opened. He quickly got up on his feet just to find Rapunzel standing at the prison door, green eyes shining with pleasure. "Eugene!" her little feet carried her near him, her soft arms encircled his neck, her tears began soaking his dirty white shirt. Pascal climbed on his shoulder, cricking happily.

Flynn was at first shocked, and then wrapped his arms around her unknowingly. Her touch on his skin made him to forget all the worries. He forgot that he was a condemned criminal, waiting for his death. The world around him disappeared, leaving only her. He buried his face in the mess of long golden hair, severing the fact she was near him again.

At last she pulled out from the hug giving Flynn a concerned look. 'Are you alright, Eugene?"

Her question made him chuckle. It was her who was dragged by the furious guards few moments ago, and now she was asking him this question.

"I should ask you that same." Flynn threw her a mischievous glance. Rapunzel's eyes were knitted together to see whether he was trying to hide something or not. When she was sure that Flynn was in one piece then she smiled "I'm alright."

"Then how did you come here?" Flynn touched her hand, anxiously "Tell me the truth, Blondie that you're not thrown in the prison?"

Rapunzel could feel his anxiety, his worries for her. She looked into his chocolate orbs. They didn't belong to the same thief she met three days ago in her tower who tried to shook her off by frightening her. Instead she could see something else, a change. But she couldn't explain what feelings that made him change, made him worried for her? But what happened to her too? Why she kept dreaming of a man she just meet three days ago? Mother said men were hideous creatures with pointy teeth. Then why she was feeling for one?

Was he her new dream?

She didn't know.

She had no idea what made her change too, throwing her into the dangerous paths. She wrapped her arms around him again, shivered, not sure whether from cold or fear or grief. All that mattered to her that she was near him, right now, in his arms, alive….

That meant that Flynn wasn't dead!

Yet…

"The queen brought me here." She whispered 'I'm afraid of sleeping alone."

Sleeping alone? The words made Flynn to shiver a little. Was she feeling safe with the wanted man like him? So was that called love? He had been in arms of many women. But nothing could made him to feel like this as Rapunzel made him to feel like..

Hopeless lover!

"I'm sorry, Blondie." He whispered.

"Please, don't tell me to leave." Rapunzel whimpered "I'm worried…"

Flynn hugged her close, tightening his grip around her.

"I won't."

Rapunzel nestled herself closer to him, relishing in the warmth his body provided.

"But this is prison." Flynn whispered in her ears "Place full of bad people. You shouldn't stay here."

Rapunzel knew he was right, but she really didn't want to leave him. Not just yet. Not when he was warm, and she was safe in his arms. Not when he was safe in her arms. Not when she was getting so sleepy… not when she was having a nightmare.

She closed her eyes and she was asleep, free of nightmares.

Flynn could feel the soft rising and falling of her chest as she slept in his arms. "Sleep Blondie." He kissed her forehead.

()()()

The queen slowly walked back to the castle, to the royal bedchamber where she found her husband King of Corona standing by the window, watching the prison hall at a distance. The silver moonlight had created a strange pattern upon his bearded face. The queen walked closer and settled her one arm around her husband.

"Is she asleep?" The old king turned his blue eyes to his wife.

"Yes." The queen nodded "I took her to meet Rider. She looks so happy with him. When she was asleep the maids took her in."

"Ohh.." The old king fell silent again. The royal couple gazed into each other's eyes searching for one answer. They both knew that they were sharing the same thought together.

'She will be very alone after Rider's death." At last the queen broke the silence.

"I know." The king nodded "But the law is the law…"

The queen's eyes were teary. She knew that her husband wasn't in the complete charge of the royal court. The decision was taken by the whole council, the selected men from all over the kingdom.

"Can't we lessen Rider's punishment?" she whispered at last.  
'We can't." The king's voice was grim "If we do then we'd do injustice all the others who were sentenced before. Even he has no reason to be pardoned."

The queen said nothing but turned her gaze towards the portrait of their lost daughter hanging on the wall. The king's eyes followed her. It was really strange that an ordinary peasant girl changed their lives in a single day.

"Then what will happen to Rapunzel?" She threw her husband a questioning glance.

The king remained silent as before. His eyes kept scanning the portrait of the baby princess. He never felt so fatherly for any girl before. He hated to see her in pain. "But what I can do?"

"Does she remind you of someone?" the queen's words made him to turn his gaze towards his young wife.

"What do you mean?" the king whispered.

'Can't we adopt Rapunzel?" the queen's lips moved dreamily.

()()()

Flynn was thinking the sleeping angel in his arms. She certainly was beautiful when she slept, The maids took her to her room in the castle in the queen's order. It was almost two hours ago. He mused when remembered her sleeping face as the moonlight filtered through the bared window, creating a strange pattern on her face. Her round face was relaxed and gentle, free from any worry.

She never deserved to be in the tower, with the over protective mother who kept her away from the all the joys of life. She really deserved something better. Something more…

He glanced down at her face once more; she was so gorgeous, so royal…

No wonder the queen grew a soft corner for her. But was it only the reason? Rapunzel wrapped her sleeping arms around him once more. Now he could see her face completely.

Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. He never realized how much similarity she shared with the queen of Corona.

He wanted her to know the truth. If the fate decided his death, then he wouldn't object that. But he would never let the fate take the same chance on her. He knew she deserved this, after all the imprisonment in the solitary tower by a half insane mother.

Rapunzel was worth it.

**Important announcement (Please read)-**

**If you want to see my fan art for this story, visit the art named "Tell Me Your Dreams" by "PrincessOfCorona" on DEVIANTART.**

**I'm also giving you a fan art challenge of the situation like- Rapunzel is sleeping in Flynn's arms in a dark prison cell. Her cheeks are stained with tears. Flynn's arms are chained so he can't hug her. **

**You don't need to be a professional artist, just take your pencil and paper or do a Photoshop and send them on DEVIANTART or any photo sharing sites and send me the link. I'll put them on my profile. **

**N.B:**** Probably from now on the updates will be slower than before. But I'm bound in a tight schedule as my exam is knocking at the door. Don't leave me it's really hard to write this story because every time I try to write I've an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. It's getting so dark! I hate writing dark chapters. But my brain is working against my will. Sorry.**

**REVIEW, plz. I'm open to hear any kind of suggestion or discussion regarding this story.**


	6. I can't die before telling the truth

A smile laced Queen Anne's lips as she drew back the royal blue curtains, peeping through the large oak doors engraved with thousands of tiny suns, royal emblem of Corona. Being the woman of highest position in the kingdom, she spent her days planning everything about the castle- not less than running a kingdom like her royal husband.

But today was different. After her request of last night the king promised that he would talk with the council about adopting Rapunzel if no one came to claim her by the sundown today. And she would to be a mother again.

Her heart soared higher as she looked upon the girl wondering around the library, long unbraided hair trailing behind her, the giant bookshelves casted their shadows upon her slender figure making her smaller than she was. Her large green eyes were travelling across the rows of neatly arranged books & at last they settled upon a particular one. The queen's smile grew wider as she noticed the cover of the book –"The tales of Flynnigan Rider". It was her favorite book too when she was a child. Somehow they shared almost same taste. She could already feel a bond growing between them. Could it strengthen the new bond she was going make with this girl? She wondered. Possibly only the time could tell.

So she needed to wait.

Until the sundown…

Rapunzel settled herself upon the floor, her lavender gown made a perfect circle around her. Her eyes were running across the lines of the book that she never noticed her majesty standing just behind her, watching her with identical emerald eyes.

"Like this book?" Rapunzel's head shot up with the queen's soft voice from behind.

"Your highness!" before she could stand up the queen stopped her with a gentle pressure upon her shoulder. "It's alright, darling." She smiled "Can I sit with you?"

Rapunzel tilted her head so that she was looking into the queen's green eyes. The royal woman took her seat beside her upon the floor, smiling, throwing a curious look at the book in her hand.

"Can I see the book?"

"Yes." Rapunzel handed the queen the book. The queen stared at the printed pages for a while & inhaling the sweet fragrance of the old book. "My favorite one!" her voice was dreamy "And sure I like this story of Flynnigan Rider."  
"You do?" Rapunzel casted her a surprised look, unable to believe her. In fact Eugene read one volume to her in town library yet it was unbelievable that the highest woman of Corona shared the same taste. Rapunzel remembered her mother Gothel who used to say that reading book was nothing but wastage of time. Only the lazy & idiots read them. She gave her only three books to read in her whole life.

"Can you read this to me?"

"Of course!' Rapunzel was happier than ever. How much she loved reading the story.

_Lady Helena had everything- beauty, fame, aristocracy. Her wealthy mother always wanted her to be the main attraction of the party, a good trap to hunt good looking wealthy men. In one ball she met him- the rich, arrogant, swashbuckling rouge Flynnigan Rider__. That handsome youth asked her in a dance.__He caressed the back of Helena's head, and her jade green eyes gazed lovingly into the stranger's. Before she knew what was happening, Rider gently laid a hand on the nape of her neck and pulled the young woman in for a kiss._

_As soon as their lips touched, Helena felt the passion surge through her, and she gently wrapped her arms around Rider's neck. For that moment, it was just him and her…No one else. No one was around to hurt them; no one was around to pull them apart. No longer did she feel she was in a man hunting party. But now she was somewhere heavenly: in Rider's arms. It was just the two of them…And…It had been so long since something felt this perfect…_

_When the kiss ended, Helena let out a breath, feeling like she had been flying. She smiled up at Rider, her whole being floating on air as she gazed into her true love's affectionate eyes.__ His voice was enchanting, his look was maddening. And the first sentence he spoke to her, a weird proposal "Come with me?"_

_Lady Helena was fed up with her boring party life. So she decided to escape with the unknown man._

It sounded like the story of her life. Flynnigan Rider just sounded like Eugene. And she escaped with him. But what those things about the heavenly feeling, kisses, hearts soaring higher?

She didn't know. But somehow she could feel those words written in the book fitted for her & her thief. She felt the same when she stood under in the town square, dancing with him, when their eyes met, when his fingers brushed against her or the night she hugged him in a dark dump prison, their faces only an inch apart…

What those feelings called?

She had no idea. Still she could feel the blood creeping up to her neck giving her cheeks a faint rosy tint.

"Rapunzel…" the queen's hand over her shoulder broke the thread of her thought.

"What?" she mumbled "I…."

The queen's emerald eyes studied the young girl before her for moment. Her long experienced eyes didn't miss the rosy tint upon her cheek. She could feel what she was imagining, when her companion shared the very name of the hero of the book.

Still she could read the confusion in her eyes- the confusion of the first love.

'Wondering?" she smiled "What they are doing?"

Rapunzel blushed. "I.. I just …." She stammered "I can't get them…."

The queen placed a finger under her chin so Rapunzel was looking at her. A meaningful smile was playing upon her lips "Why don't you just ask Flynn about that? I assume he knew this book better than me."

Rapunzel's heart did a small tap dance with the sound of Flynn's name. Again another tint of crimson veiled her face. She was ready to fly near him, eager to ask about this weird feeling. Shyness consumed her.

"I…" she lowered her head.

This time the queen came in her rescue. She gently took her hand aiding her to stand. "Yes, darling, he can only give you the perfect answer, about the weird feeling."

Rapunzel gave her a doubtful look. The queen smiled wrapping her supporting arm around her shoulder "I can assure you. But before I think you need a little make over."

Rapunzel escaped a glance to the queen who moved closer, her motherly warmth wrapping her from head to feet. Rapunzel wanted to jump in her arms, stay there forever.

But why? Mother Gothel never smelt like that.

Even she could never read her mind this way. She hated when she mumbled. But the queen seemed not much annoyed with her hesitations, mumbling. She knew what she exactly wanted. Why this strange bond she was feeling with her?

"I hate mumbling!" Mother's voice was so harsh. For a moment Rapunzel felt she did the right thing escaping from the tower.

And Eugene showed her the way.

Possibly, he was her Flynnigan Rider. There was no wrong to feel about him in this way. Probably she could …kiss him too.

The queen felt a silent joy surging inside her as if she was sending her own daughter to her first date. She looked into the young girl's confused eyes. She was so naive. She remembered the ending of the story where Lady Helena found her true mother.

And here was a lost girl, one Flynn Rider, one grieving mother…

She could only wish for a fairytale ending.

()()()

The rays of the morning sun flooding through the tiny square window couldn't even win over the darkness prevailing inside the prison hall. It was sure a crazy idea but Flynn Rider admired the architect who invented this plan. The effect of darkness was so strong here that left the guard at the prison door, snoring peacefully even in the eleven o' clock in morning. Even this left other prisoners sound asleep in the nearby cells. A perfect situation of jailbreak.

But it didn't help Flynn Rider much!

At last he stopped pacing. Sure it wouldn't be much fruitful if he wear out his only pair of boot this way. He had only three days before the execution. He checked everything, all the locks of the chains around him, the gate, the window bars. It needed almost two giants to break. And Flynn Rider was sure no giant.

Not even as big as Stabbington brothers.

Flynn sank in the ground, scratching his head restlessly. But it didn't give him any solution. He needed to find a way- to walk before the council with Rapunzel & tell them about her true identity. But he needed enough proof for his claim.

But what?

Stacking in a tiny cell, waiting for the impending death couldn't give any effect. He needed to do something, something before his death…

Or before Rapunzel's insane overprotective mother found her.

Time was running quickly. Still he couldn't do anything.

Even he couldn't die peacefully.

He had no idea when he passed into a slumber until a soft voice whispered his name.

"Eugene!"

The voice was so soothing that made his head snap. Flynn stood up to meet her face but the chain around his foot didn't allow him to walk far. Still he ignored the pain when the chain cut through his skin while he approached near the prison bars just to be near her.

'Rapunzel!' Flynn could feel her small body at last. He could see her chest rising & falling gently with her each breath. Oh, how much he missed her. He was so afraid, so afraid of the dark but at last she came in his world like sunshine. His fingers traced her small face, her perfect lips, and long eyelashes. Rapunzel closed her eyes to keep her believe that he was real, still alive. His touch upon her skin sent a chill though her spine, making her shiver. The blood kept creeping up to her neck, making her cheek deeper shade of bright red.

Possibly she blushed a little more than usual. Even Flynn could feel her cheeks turning warm.

'You feel so warm?" Flynn threw a concerned gaze at her "Have you a fever?"

'No! No!" Rapunzel tried to protest but Flynn's anxious hands flew to feel her forehead. He felt her forehead, checked her temperature few more times. But still he wasn't so sure. He slipped his hands behind her neck & pulled her closer, pressing his rough cheeks against her. His uneven beard tricked her smooth skin, but the touch made her more feverish than before. She kept shivering, until she managed to whisper, 'Eugene!"

"What!" Flynn pulled away instantly, throwing her a puzzled look.

"I' don't have any fever." She tried to sound firm.

"But you.." Flynn sounded confused "Much warm."

With his last sentence Rapunzel wore the brightest shade of crimson. Her chin touched her chest. Her long eyelashes dropped to veil the emerald eyes. "I read a book…" she stammered "About something…." her voice choked "Some weird feelings…."

She sounded like she was taking about some conspiracy.

"Which book?" Flynn was still puzzled.

"The tales of Flynnigan Rider- Lady Helena & Rider." She paused in the middle.

A crooked smiled laced Flynn' lips when took a look of her innocent face. Even her words made him to forget about the worries he had moments ago.

"Which part?"

"When Rider …kissed Helena. And there was some feelings.."

"You came to ask me about those _feelings of a kiss_?" it was really hard for Flynn to resist the laughter.

'I… felt like them when we were dancing…" Rapunzel muttered taking a careful glance of the sleeping guard "I'm confused. The queen told me to ask you.."

Flynn was really happy that the guard was still sleeping or the captain was nowhere nearby. Sure this conversation would give him a heart attack.

His eyes adjusted the dark as he casted a look at the young girl with crazy long hair before him. The elaborate purple gown hugged her perfect body while her eyes were shaded with same color, the long hair was tied in a neat plait adorned with beads, emeralds but her tiny feet were still missed the shoe. That made Flynn smile. Sure she was as silent as a kitten, not even disturbed guard. She was so gorgeous, so royal….

Like a princess.

"You shouldn't ask that a thief like me." Flynn smoldered 'Or even visit me in the prison. "

"No!" Rapunzel's hands flew to cover his mouth "Don't say like that. You're not a thief."

Flynn looked inside her jade green eyes. A tiny ray of sun was dancing upon her iris- like the lantern. The sadness replaced the shyness in her face. "But you'll never end up here if I pulled you in the town." Her voice trembled "Or sentences to death". Tears threatened to fall.

Flynn hated when she cried. He lifted his thumb to wipe her tears away "It's not your fault."

Rapunzel shook her head, tears springing into her eyes. "So it's my fault." She said, softly. " All of this is my fault!"

"No." Flynn immediately reached out and pulled her close, burying his face in hair, pressing a kiss to her cheeks. "No! No! It was never your fault, not even mine. Not ever. Stop blaming yourself, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel clutched his shirt in her hands, hiding her crying face in the safe nest of his chest, not worrying much about her ruined make-up.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry, Eugene."

He held her closer. "Don't be."

Then she was so close. Flynn could feel the salty taste of her tears. Her lips trembled with the wave of her cry. He walked closer, leaned against her as much the chains allowed him…

Passion surging through Rapunzel's entire being, she just couldn't resist it. Before Flynn could respond, she leaned in close and kissed him, and her heart soared for about the five millionth time as he returned the kiss. It was hardly a true kiss; their lips barely touched each other, barely holding each other. Still her heart began flying. She forgot that she was in a dark dump prison. Still holding him tighter, the kiss continued…Rapunzel _never_ wanted this to end…It was just so magical… it was so perfect…

The queen was right. She had her answer.

Yes, it felt so right to him too. It was the kiss that averted many times. Flynn never expected to have it in this prison. Yet her every move told him how much her emotions were true. Then another wave of sadness consumed him. But he wasn't worthy of this, he was a thief & she was a ..

Princess!

He knew it was true. The poor girl was unaware about the fact. His execution was only three days away. He needed to prove the truth before that.

_Rider watched his companion, beautiful lady Helena. "She is the princess!" he announced before the council. _

" _What's the proof of your claim?" Queen of Laventia demanded. Rider smiled. Slowly he unwrapped the golden package in his hand. It revealed a crown. Slowly he placed the crown top of Helena's hair. "Look at her, your majesty!"_

_And the council gasped._

_With the crown atop her head Lady Helena was the perfect image of the lost princess in the painting on the wall._

The realization was striking. Flynn's eyes flew open.

Yes! The crown was the answer. It would complete her likeness with the lost princess. They needed to get it again before presenting her in the council. And he needed to break the prison right now.

"Blondie!" he pulled out when she was out of her breath" I need to break this prison."

'How!" Rapunzel gave him a puzzled look.

"Can you give one of your hair pins?"

Quizzically Rapunzel handed Flynn one of her hair pins. Flynn inserted that into the lock and the chains snapped open.

Rapunzel's eyes widened but she appreciated his skill. Her heart danced with the realization that her Eugene would be free in a moment. Then with a snap the prison door opened too.

But the guard next to Flynn's door jolted awake, clutching at his sword.

Suddenly a little green thing jumped over his shoulder from the ceiling, stacking his sticky tongue inside his ear.

"What's the hell?" the guard swore as Pascal changed into the color of his silver helmet.

And then, suddenly, something heavy came down on the guard's head, and the next time he hit the ground with his eyes wide with surprise.

"Thanks Pascal!" Flynn grinned at Rapunzel's chameleon friend.

'You found my frying pan!" Rapunzel squeaked with joy.

'You left it here last night." Flynn grinned " We must get the crown."

"Why?" Confusion marred Rapunzel's face.

"I'll give you the answer later.' Flynn took her hand "Now run."

He knew it would cut his short life shorter but he was ready to take the risk. He couldn't let her fall, especially when she confessed her love for him.

**REVIEWS? Favs? Follows?**

**They will make me happy because I got hijacked yesterday & lost my favorite cell phone. I'm in pretty sad mood.**


	7. I'm sorry, Blondie

Rapunzel squeaked with joy as Flynn walked over the unconscious guard & stepped out of the cell. Rapunzel couldn't believe her own eyes, too amused with his skill she did something she wouldn't do this time.

'You're free, Eugene!" she threw her arms around him & placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek.

"Blondie…" Flynn tried to resist himself from her enthusiastic kiss but it seemed too impossible for him right now. His whole body was tingling, his head felt very light as if his brain was melted down to his feet. He knew it was against the rule kissing a girl during escapade but he could hardly resist himself.

"You shouldn't do it Blondie." He at last pulled away, protesting weakly. "Oh!" Rapunzel backed, blushing "But what should we do now, Eugene?"

"We're going to the royal treasury, to get the crown." Flynn flushed a grin.

"Why?" Rapunzel was still confused.

Suddenly, the two of them were alerted to the sounds of heavy thumps of the booted feet rapidly approaching. Flynn quickly flipped back his boots to avoid any noise, grabbed Rapunzel's frying pan, and grasped her hand in his hand.

"I'll explain you later!" he said, hauling her to her feet. "We have to go, now!"

Rapunzel nodded, slipping her hand into his while Pascal climbed up on her shoulder. The shadows of the arched columns had created a strange pattern upon her face. Their eyes met for a brief moment. And suddenly something crushed inside him. He tried to breath. Wasn't there enough air in this prison hall? He didn't know. But he could hardly breathe. The kiss was still vivid in his memory. Sure he could stay in the prison for rest of his life musing about the kiss…

But he had no time to think about that now.

Although Rapunzel had no idea about Eugene's plan but she gladly followed him. Deep inside her heart she trusted him, knowing he knew all the way, or had the proper idea about the plan. They ran along the dark alleys of the dungeons, barefooted, so that they hardly made any sound over the cobblestone floor.

"Gosh! Where they are gone?" They heard one of the guards yelling at a distance.

"That Rider, how can he escape?" Another joined him "That son of…." He cursed, and his choice of words really made Flynn furious inside, but he was really enjoying his disappointment.

"Where are we exactly going?" Rapunzel huffed as they continued running through narrow alley that apparently leading to nowhere "It's so dark!" she squinted.

Creases began appearing on Flynn's forehead too. He was sure that the secret underground passage was somewhere nearby but it seemed so unfamiliar. He used this path only once with Stabbingtons almost three years ago.

"I don't know!" at last Flynn admitted, the darkness was getting thicker. They could barely see their own feet. "I used this way only once."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. Flynn Rider forgot the way! Her hold tightened around him. "Then what we goanna do?" she sounded frightened.

Flynn understood the reason of her fear. The clinging of the metallic armor was getting closer.

"You can't escape us Rider!" the captain's voice echoed at a distance.

Flynn skidded to stop gasping for breath. Rapunzel stopped too. The darkness got thicker than ever. Still through the darkness both of them could understood there was nothing but the solid wall around them….

A dead end!

But they couldn't give up right now. Rapunzel started poking the walls with the frying pan to find any loose brick. Flynn joined her. He was sure there was one. He needed to find that.

The sound of the booted feet was getting closer.

"You can hide, Rider. But you can't escape this time."

No!

He couldn't let her fall. No he couldn't.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel sounded scared. Flynn wrapped his one arm around her shoulder trying to calm down her panic. "Stay put, Blondie!" then he looked at her face, though it was impossible to see her face in the dark.

"What we goanna do now?" she whispered, panicked.

'I don't know, really." Flynn admitted "Actually I made this idea all the way I was running with you." Just then he realized how stupid he sounded- escaping the prison without any plan! Sure Stabbingtons were laughing from above- heaven or hell, he didn't know. How could he be so stupid? But he wasn't alone. He was dragging an innocent girl with him.

"Do you have any plan?" he asked, still hoping for a miracle.

"No!" Rapunzel shrugged, sounding hopeless "May be I can just sing & make my hair glow…"  
Flynn opened his mouth to reply but he found that a mixture of disappointment & guilt of his own stupidity left him speechless. Instead he just nodded, sadness veiled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Blondie.." before Flynn could let his arm encircle his frightened companion, the brightness of the burning torches lighted the dark dungeon, almost blinding them. The clatter of the guards suddenly blasted their ears, as the guards had finally caught up to them. They turned to run the other way, actually there was no way, only to be blocked off by another platoon of guards, swords pointed to their throats.

They were surrounded.

"No way to escape Rider!" The captain of the guard flushed a victorious smile "That path was blocked three years ago."

Before Flynn could even become surprised, the guards swarmed around them, grasping his arms, their nails digging inside his flesh, yanking him back from Rapunzel.

"No!" Rapunzel tried to run near him, trying to hold him from the clutch of the guards but her hands slipped as another bunch of guards pulled her back, taking away the frying pan away from her. "No!" she tried to struggle against the guards, failed. Tears flooded her vision, she could hardly see.

Flynn was sure about one thing that her tears couldn't melt the stone heart of the guards like her healing hair. The way they grasped her arms, he was sure that it would leave a bruise on her delicate skin. And her each drop of her tear began cutting through his heart, deeper than the guard's iron grip. But he could only stand there, defeated.

"Take her back to the castle." The captain ordered to his men.

Rapunzel threw him a frightened look as the guards grabbed her again, dragging her along the dungeon. Flynn tried to flash her encouraging look, but only to meet her sad green eyes.

He could hardly take it any longer.

"Don't hurt her!" at last he spoke "I'm the one who escaped, you can punish me."

The captain turned his face so that his blue eyes were looking at his amber ones. Flynn cringed at the icy glare in the blue orbs.

"You'll be punished of course, Rider." He shook his head "But I can't assure you about her."

Flynn's head hung to his chest to his defeat. He knew what would happen to a prisoner when he was recaptured but he just forgot what would happen to their assistants.

He saw him flash a hard look to her direction, and he tensed, overcome by a sudden guilt. He hadn't helped Rapunzel at all. As his plan failed, he had only doomed her farther.

"Will you follow us, Rider or we need to drag you again?" one of the guard's voice broke his thoughts. And he was holding something in his hand- long, slender- a whip.

'I'll follow you." Flynn decided to follow the guards silently to the prison.

Sure things would be more interesting from now on.

()()()

Flynn Rider knew what was coming for him next. He had been in the prison for long enough to know all the rules of this world. It wasn't the world you used to live, full of beauty, happiness, purity. It was another side of the life, like the darkness beneath the light. He could feel that from their looks, their touch, their hard shoved on his shoulder.

But he wasn't not much worried about his fate.

He was worried about the innocent girl. Sure the council of Corona wasn't stupid enough to leave the assistant of a wanted criminal without any punishment. He could feel the way the captain addressed towards Rapunzel few moments ago. Sure the royal family was much generous with her since his arrest. But how could they forgive the one who assisted a criminal, breaking their trust?

'I really feel sorry for your pretty little girlfriend!" One of the guards said, shoving him inside the cell "She's too young to get the punishment!"

"What?" Flynn was puzzled but before he could ask the question he found two more guards charging towards him, he fought in natural resistance but they overpowered him instantly. His face hit the ground & soon he found his hands tied with a metal shackle behind him.

'Hey what's going …" he tried to speak but another pair of hands tied his feet together. A piece of dirty cloth was stuffed inside his mouth to stop him from screaming. There was no way to escape, no way to fight.

He was trapped.

'You asked for punishment, Rider." Flynn saw one of the guards grinning "And here it is."

A sudden snap filled the air. Before he could take the whole situation a burning pain shot from his back. He couldn't help but cry out in agony. Clenching his fists tightly and shutting his eyes even tighter, he did everything he could to will away the pain, but it just wouldn't leave. He could feel the blood trickling down his skin.

"Your little girlfriend will not be happy with this." The guards were laughing louder than usual. "She's lucky that she's a woman or I'll love to whip her to her…"

Stop!" Flynn wanted to scream with agony but he could hardly make any sound, wondering what would happen to Rapunzel. Sure she wasn't getting out without any punishment still he could only hope that they wouldn't' just whip…

"Don't like that, Rider?" the guards sneered, and Flynn readied himself for another lashing. "How about _this one_?" Once again, the whip cut through his back, even more painful than the first time. He tried his best to suppress a shout, but it was impossible. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that it hurt, and he cursed himself as he felt the hot tears running down his cheeks.

He wanted to remember her beautiful green eyes, her childish smile, the glow of her magic hair. But it wouldn't help him much.

"The royalty will understand what wrong they were going to do by adopting her."

No!

They were about to adopt her. And now…

Oh! He couldn't imagine any farther. He was sure they wouldn't forgive her this time.

A crack. A slash. An indescribable sting that set Flynn's whole back on fire. Another cry of pure anguish. The whole thing was just unbearable… his white shirt was stained with the thick red blood, so was his vest.

"The punishment of assisting a prisoner to escape is…." The guards continued discussing.

No! He didn't want to hear.

He could imagine her standing in the council, barefooted, shackled, trembling. And the council was announcing her sentence-

'She will be hanged until her death!"

No!

Flynn's eyes flew opened. A tenth or twelfth slash hit his back, he didn't know. But he desperately wanted to run, begging for mercy. His whole body was on excruciating pain. The blood had created a small pool around him.

He just wanted them to stop.

He wanted to run into the council & tell them about the truth, about Rapunzel's innocence. But it seemed almost impossible…

"That's what you must get…"

Flynn lost the count of the lashings. Only the tension & pain remained vigil inside him. He stayed still on the ground wishing to become unconscious. But he wasn't that lucky.

Just then a bell began to ring somewhere. All the guards became alert on their feet. "The council." They whispered "Now the trial will begin."

Soon they hulled together out of the prison. One of them untied Flynn's bindings, kicking him on his side, rolling like a rag doll.

"The council will decide your & your girlfriend's fate now." He grinned with his dirty yellow teeth. Flynn only wanted to punch him on his face but it was too much tiresome even rise his head.

He remained still like before.

'Goodbye, Rider. Enjoy yourself." The last guard walked out of the cell, pulling the metal door behind him.

Flynn watched him going.

Then he shifted, trying to find a comfortable position to prop himself, though it was hard when he had limited movement and it was practically impossible to lean against a wall at the time. Finally, he decided the best choice would be to get on his stomach.

It was too hard for him. With each movement he let out a yelp of pain. But at last when he settled on the comfortable position, his tortured soul began wondering He wasn't worried about his sentencing. He was already sentenced to death. Was there more than that? He couldn't think about Rapunzel's fate. What if they hurt her- Flynn shivered at the thought.

He wasn't sure about the decision of the council but he could feel that it wouldn't be so pretty.

He cursed himself. But it didn't help much. He could do nothing but wait.

Sure it would be a long wait.

**REVIEWS? Favorites? Follows? **

**Everything will make me happy. I just got the 50****th**** review. Can I wish for 100****th****? **

**I found a hard time writing this chapter. I'm afraid it's not up to the mark. So your help is needed. **

**What kind of ending you want- sad or happy?**

**If you stay with me with your responses (Reviews or subscriptions) I assure that I'll write more.**

**Thanks. **


	8. Lies, sacrifice and broken hearts

Rapunzel was frightened.

Yes, she was- from the moment the captain of the guard ordered his men to escort her to the castle. And her fear was increasing every second while waiting in the corridor for long two hours near the large oak door, the entrance of the courtroom. The door was closed. Only the captain entered inside & the door was again closed behind him.

It was obvious that the council didn't bother the presence of the offenders to defend themselves. She stood there, frightened, worried outside the door while her fate was decided behind the closed door. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was feeling very cold.

But from her experience of living in a castle for last two days, she could easily imagine that things were not getting good for her. The guards in red uniform surrounded her from all the sides. She was glad that the guards didn't chain her; after all she was being treated like a royal guest for last two days. Even the servants she met on the way gave her a sympathetic nod or smile. She gratefully accepted that. But the looks in their eyes were telling her something bad was going on. The news of Flynn Rider's great escape spread through the castle faster than the fire. The royal council had already called a meeting to decide about the guilty couple. Whatever waiting for her was not so pretty. The air was heavy with tension. She could hardly breathe.

But what was going on there?

Her questioning eyes meet the one of the guards for a while. "Miss," he nodded sadly "I can't really tell. But the offence you did by assisting a criminal breaking the prison, I can say it's not so pretty."

That made her worried. She leaned against the door trying to hear a bits or pieces. It was almost impossible to hear through the thick wooden door. All she could get a heated conversation was going on- about her & Eugene.

She was also afraid about Eugene. The way the guards handled him, burning him with the angry glares she could feel that he wasn't so lucky after all. A chill ran through her spine when she thought about him. She highly doubted that they let him to go so easily, especially when he tried to break out the prison. Things were not going to be good.

At last the door opened. The meeting was over. The councilors began leaving the courtroom one by one, giving her a disgusted glare that made her cringe more than before.

"You may go inside miss." At last the captain emerged from inside.

She thankfully walked near the double door. She tilted her head to meet the captain's eyes. But there was no encouraging smile she was expecting. She took a deep breath & pushed the door open.

The courtroom was empty except the king & the queen atop their thrones. She kept moving her eyes around the room to take the whole situation. She took a deep breath. No she had to be courageous before they could announce their fates.

"Your highness!" all she could manage to mumble "I…really… Eugene isn't…"

The queen's eyes turned soft as she met the young girl's eyes. She rose from her seat to walk near the frightened girl. "It's alright dear!" her arms were wide open to shelter the lonely girl.

Rapunzel was surprised to find no anger or fury she expected. Instead she found an intense sadness & tiredness in her eyes.

"Darling!" a voice cried. Both Rapunzel & the queen turned to find an old woman in blood red gown standing behind them.

"Mother?" Rapunzel's eyes grew wide with surprise. Before she could even utter a word, she found herself in her mother's tight embrace. Her old slender fingers were running all over her, her tears were soaked her skin. "I love you, flower."

"I love you more mother." Rapunzel said out of habit.

"I found you, flower." Gothel sobbed "And I'm happy that you are safe at last."

"What…" Rapunzel gave her a questioning gaze.

'She's right, dear." This time the queen smiled, sadly.

"How!" now Rapunzel raised her head from Gothel's shoulder to meet the queen's emerald eyes. She looked so pale, as if she would faint any moment.

"We've talked with the council about you." She paused taking a deep breath as if she was having a breathing problem "You are so lucky enough that your mother came in the right time. You can go with her. And Flynn…" she hesitated.

Rapunzel's heart stopped for a second, terrified.

"And Eugene?" she could only mumble, gazing into the queen's eyes. The queen nodded sadly. Her lips were trembling. She couldn't even manage to utter the next words. She would collapse if the king didn't come beside her in the right time. Rapunzel gasped, rushed to help the queen. But the old man supported his wife in his arms tightly.

"I think your mother can tell you the rest, Rapunzel." He turned his stern gaze towards Gothel "Can you explain everything to her?"

'Yes, you highness!" Gothel bowed respectfully while taking Rapunzel's hand who seemed terrified "Come on dear. We need to talk."

A sigh escaped from the old king's mouth as he watched her going. 'Rupert!" he felt his wife's fingers pressing his shoulders gently.

'What we've done?" the queen whispered, her green eyes were full of tears.

The king's eyes were warm as he placed a finger underneath her chin so that his wife was looking at him.

"We've no other way. Didn't you hear what the council said? She is not ours." He tried to sound firm but the tears rolling from his eyes didn't escape the queen's eyes.

()()()

"Mother, tell me about Eugene!" Rapunzel said even before Gothel could speak dragging her along the dark corridors of the castle. Her dark eyes were firm as if she was very much angry "Eugene just wanted to help me. He is not guilty at all. If something bad happens to him…"

"Enough, Rapunzel! Enough!" at last Gothel stopped at her pace, facing her daughter. Her dark eyes were shining with tears in the sunrays pouring though the window. They had reached Rapunzel's temporary bedroom in the palace "Don't speak about that thief anymore."

"But mother, he just…" Rapunzel protested "He wanted.."

Gothel looked firmly in her eyes so that she fell silent at last. "Yes, he just wanted drag you to his criminal life. That all I can see. Listen, Rapunzel I've enough with you. Now we're leaving from here.'

"No, mother!" Rapunzel shook her head impatiently "Eugene is in danger. And I'm not leaving without him." Tears welled up from her emerald eyes as she uttered the last words "Mother I love him…"

Gothel watched her crying daughter & walked near her, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. Her eyes turned warm as she placed a finger beneath her chin so that her daughter was looking at her. "I know how you feel about Rider. And I'm not angry at all. But you've done a crime darling."

Rapunzel raised her teary eyes to meet her mother's dark eyes. Gothel kissed her hair gently & nodded sadly.

"I've searched you everywhere. When I heard about Rider's arrest I decided to do something to save my only daughter's love. I begged to meet the king & the queen. But when I was granted the permission, I found something terrible was going on."

"What?" Rapunzel was almost afraid to ask.

A sudden fear veiled Gothel's affectionate face as she took Rapunzel's hand. She took a deep breath & said "The council was accusing you for assisting Rider in escape. And they….Agh!" Gothel's body shook as if she wanted wipe that horrible moment away from her memory "The king wanted to hang both of you. If I didn't come in the right moment…." She hugged her daughter tightly "I defended you. I told them how pure, how innocent you are, my flower…."

Rapunzel's heart stopped for a second. She could never believe the king & the queen would treat her in that way. "But they are so friendly with me.." she tried to say 'I can't believe…

Gothel looked into her eyes & moved a stray hair from her face "That's why I love you my flower." She began smoothing Rapunzel's tangled hair "But things are not like always they appear. That's why I told you the outside world is so dangerous. But you're so lucky I came in the right time flower. Still they wanted to hang Rider."

No!

Rapunzel felt that she would faint at any moment but before that Gothel held her. "I knew how you feel, so I traded something for Rider's life. But I'm afraid it's not so pretty darling. But something has to be done."

'What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

'The council has sentenced you to be exiled before the sunrise tomorrow." Gothel replied, not meeting Rapunzel's eyes. Abruptly, Rapunzel felt as though someone shoved her to the end of a cliff. The setting sun had created a strange pattern on Gothel's aging face "And you'll never allow meeting him or keeping any contact with him. You must go far away from this kingdom." And then, she was shoved from the cliff. Still she hoped that they would allow her to stay here, to meet Eugene.

But no, it was gone.

She was falling from the cliff now.

Rapunzel wiped away a tear that was making its way down her cheek. "Mother, isn't there anything we can do?" Rapunzel whispered.

"I'm afraid not, Rapunzel." Gothel whispered. "I'm afraid not." she wrapped her arms around her, cradling her crying face "I traded his life for your exile."

Then Rapunzel could only stare, dumbly, as the tears welled up from her jade eyes, her tongue jammed in her mouth.

But what could she say? It was over.

Life was full of tough choices, mother said once. Yes, mother knew the best.

The last ray of the setting sun spread his glow across the castle. Gothel's dark eyes reflected the bloody glow full of satisfaction. Yes, she got her flower back at last. And now she was taking her far away again from here, right under her real parent's nose.

()()()

Flynn groaned as he tried to lie on his back. As soon as his battered back touched the uneven cobble stone floor, a sting of pain shot to his brain. He quickly shut his mouth to stuff the scream about to rip from his throat. His stomach ached from lying on the uneasy position for a long time. Fuzzily he turned his head & squinted at the window trying to get the time. His head was still feeling dizzy so that his surroundings. The square piece of sky from the tiny window above had turned grey already, leaving only a few stars shining behind. So it was night!

He tried to move again, another burning pain shot though his body. He ignored the pain & slowly began crawling to the corner where a bucket was kept with water. His throat was as dry as desert. Every movement reminded him about the punishment he had earlier this day for his crime. His whole body was screaming in protest as he approached near the bucket only to find a little amount of dirty water at the bottom. He wasn't bothering about the quality of water anymore. He quickly raised the bucket & poured the last drop of the water into his throat. Even though it tasted like tar still his raw throat was thankful for this liquid. Then he settled himself on the ground even though the excruciating pain was piercing his soul. He needed to think, before.

All he could remember his failed plan, the lashings as his punishment. He wanted to forget that memory but the marks on his tanned skin let him hardly forget the memory. But actually he wasn't much worried about himself. He was worried for Rapunzel- his love.

"Hey, Rider!" Flynn's head snapped at a familiar voice at the door. He squinted at the dark to take the face of the visitor- the captain.

'Oh, hi!" he replied, not bothering to meet his eyes.

"I've news for you." The captain laughed drily "The council has decided your fate."

Flynn felt his heart jumped to his throat but he tried to swallow it. He turned his face to meet the captain's eyes, not rising from his sitting position. 'I'm ready to hear." He tried to sound clam & collected.

'You'll be hanged at sunrise tomorrow."

Flynn's heart was pounding against his ribs like drum. He quickly rose to his feet & walked near the door, throwing a stern gaze towards the captain "And what about Rapunzel?"

A dry smile laced the captain's lips as if he was talking of something humorous "Oh, your pretty girlfriend is lucky that the king & queen was on her favor!"

"Then what it is?" Flynn could feel the nervousness turning into untamed anger.

'Her adaptation was cancelled. She must leave the castle forever. She can't set her foot here, ever."

Flynn could only hear his own heartbeat now. His blood ran cold. His eyes were wide with shock; he didn't really expect the council to be so blind. Couldn't they see that she was the…

Lost princess!

"Don't worry Rider!" the captain shook his head "Her mother claimed her. She'll accompany her."

"I'm glad to hear!" all could Flynn spat out the words. But the captain seemed didn't mind with his tone.

"Ok, good night, Rider." He smiled. After all he was going to get rid of Rider after eight years of chasing.

And Flynn sank into the ground, grabbing his hair between his fingers. What he had done? He wanted to help her but he just doomed her farther. Now she had to spend her whole life with her overprotective, half insane woman who was even not her mother.

His tortured soul began wondering- from one point to another. He could easily feel her trapped in the tower for the rest of her life, separated from the outside world. He knew how much her heart yearned for the adventure. He saw the happiness when she stepped out of her tower for the first time. He could see her sad eyes looking at the sky, hoping for freedom.

No! He couldn't let anyone take the happiness from her again.

He turned his gaze towards the locked door, the tiny square window above. There was no way to escape, no way to meet her or tell the truth. He lost his chance.

Angry tears began flooding his vision.

Something jumped from the ceiling from on his shoulder. Flynn startled. A quiet sad creaking sound brought him back to reality. In the faint light he could see a small green chameleon sitting upon his shoulder.

"Pascal!" Flynn smiled to the green reptile.

"Too sad to leave me?" Flynn asked. Pascal nodded.

"I'll miss you too." Flynn sighed. Pascal turned into a deep shade of blue.

Right then an idea hit Flynn. No! He wouldn't give up easily. Rapunzel meant everything to him. He couldn't die before setting her free. He scooped up Pascal in his hands & whispered "Can you tell Rapunzel to meet me, now?"

He wasn't sure if the chameleon understood his words but he jumped through the window & disappeared out of the sight.

Flynn sighed as he leaned against the wall, wasn't sure about the possibility. But he knew her must see her again, tell her the truth. He couldn't even die before that.

He only hoped that he wouldn't fail.

**Sorry for making Gothel OOC. But I've to do it for the story purpose. I've only 3 or 4 more to come. So stay tuned. **

**Sorry if it is boring. I guess next one will be a bit interesting.**

**REVIEWS? Follows? Favorites?**

**Everything will make me happy.**

**So press the lovely buttons bellow if you want an update.**


	9. The door standing between us

Sitting in her temporary bedroom, Rapunzel curled in a small ball, hugging her knees to her chest as her long hair formed a shiny golden cocoon around her.

It was midnight. And she had to leave this kingdom forever at sunrise.

She had to leave Eugene forever.

Mother was sleeping in the bed, snoring softly. She looked younger, just after the healing incarnation she sang to her a moment ago. Mother had already arranged their small belongings in a bag. Tomorrow sunrise they had to leave this place forever.

Yes, she had to leave. It was true that she would miss home. But that wasn't the reason which was tearing her apart. The thought of leaving Eugene forever was reaping every string of her beings.

A part of her knew that leaving wouldn't help her escape the memories of Eugene, but she knew that Eugene's life depended on her very decision. Her mother, wonderful mother traded Eugene's life for her banishment. Leaving, at this point, was the best option. If she left, Eugene would live. She couldn't let him die.

But how could she live without him?

Rapunzel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before it could make a pool around her. She couldn't leave before saying him goodbye, telling him about her new dream. He had to know that she found her new dream & she would live with that for rest of her life. Possibly that dream would never come true, yet he needed to know.

But how?

"Oh Eugene!" Rapunzel whispered, shaking her head. Her eyes were refused to go back to sleep. She leaned against the wall, letting a sigh to escape. Her eyes followed the stars shining outside. Did Eugene know about her banishment? Would he follow her, find her again like he found her solitary tower?

She wished that she knew the answers.

As she laid her chin on her knees, she noticed her small pet chameleon sitting before her, with his big eyes set upon her. "Pascal!" Rapunzel whispered, slightly surprised. The little reptile hopped closer, stuffing his head at the hem of her purple gown, purred.

Rapunzel scooped him in her palms. "I know why you so sad Pascal! I wish I could I could meet Eugene again. But you know it's not possible anymore."

Pascal purred again, turning a deep shade of brown- Eugene's color.

"I know you like him too." Rapunzel patted his back.

But Pascal wasn't so happy with the usual patting; he nodded restlessly, changing from brown to yellow. "What Pascal?" Now Rapunzel was confused.

Pascal jumped from her hand & grasped the hem of her dress with his front limbs, tugging.

"What?" Rapunzel jumped on her feet, wishing to know what he actually wanted. But Pascal continued tugging her gown, changing into brown to yellow. Curiously Rapunzel followed him, walking out of the room. Suddenly she found standing at the end of the corridor leading to outside of the castle. The cool night breeze swirled around her, sending chill through her spine. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around herself, eyes training to take the surroundings. And she found herself standing at the gate of the dungeon.

"Pascal!" she gasped. Pascal grinned climbing back to her shoulder turning brown to yellow again. The guards at the door were lying flat on their back, snoring loudly in the cold night. She gently pushed the gate & it was opened leading straight to the prison hall.

'Eugene wants to see me?" Rapunzel now eyed her companion suspiciously.

Pascal nodded.

()()()

She walked down along the dark prison hall, placing her bare feet upon the cold cobblestone floor, tiptoeing beside the sleeping guards, snoring prisoners carefully not making any sound to wake them up. The dark passage led her to the end of the hall where she found one solitary cell. She walked over the sleeping guard, whispered "Eugene!"

A pair of amber eyes turned to look at her. In the faint moonlight she found him rising from his makeshift bed, walking near to her. His face lit up at her sight.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel whimpered.

"Shh!" Flynn silenced her placing a finger upon her lips. Without any words he slid his arms though the bars, grasped her blonde head between his large hands, tilted her face so that her emerald eyes were locked into his. Slowly he pulled her closer & placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. His lips touched her skin, resting his lips upon her forehead; Flynn inhaled her soft flowery fragrance for a while.

"Rapunzel, don't leave this castle!" at last Flynn broke the silence.

'Why?" Rapunzel's eyes widened with shock. She turned her eyes to look into her love's eyes "But the council wants me to…"

"Oh, no!" Flynn stopped her, shaking his head impatiently. "Rapunzel, they don't know the truth."

'But Eugene if I don't leave then…." Rapunzel tried to say but Flynn stopped her kissing the top of her head, letting it last more than he should, trying to process all the consequences after the revelation. The girl grew up with one belief, as he knew her world would shutter with his simple words.

"Rapunzel, I love you." He said as he pulled her back to look at her. "I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes upon on you, may be I was a bit skeptical at first but belive me -you are my new dream. And I can't let you go."

"You are mine too, Eugene," Rapunzel was fighting back her tears " But – "

"I'm not finished," Flynn interrupted her. "I also want you to know that you are…."

Before he could finish his words the great clock chimed two at morning. The lovers startled, looking at the guards if they were awaken by the sound. And with the stroke, Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat.

Only five more hours to sunrise.

"Eugene!" she stopped unable to resist her emotions.

'What?" Flynn turned his eyes to meet his love. But before he could resume the conversation Rapunzel grabbed his head again & pulled him down in a kiss. Flynn was first confused then lowered his lips to meet hers.

Rapunzel's arms found their way around his neck.For that moment, it was just him and her…No one else. No one was around to hurt them; no one was around to pull them apart. No longer did she feel she was in dark dump prison. But now she was somewhere heavenly: in Eugene's arms. It was just the two of them…And…It had been so long since something felt this perfect…

"Agh!" suddenly Flynn winched as Rapunzel's fingers tightened round his neck.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel pulled back, concerned. As she tried to adjust her eyes in the faint moonlight, she noticed the stain of blood that caked his white shirt. She moved closer. Flynn tried to back off. But she grabbed his arms tightly, pushed back his sleeves to see the angry raw spiral marks imprinted upon his tanned skin. She reeled back, gasping.

'What happened, Eugene?" at last she managed to say, tears began welling from her large eyes.

Flynn's head hung to his chest, guilt veiled his handsome face. "My punishment!"

Rapunzel gasped. She fell on knees beside him. The tears made their way down to her cheek. 'Oh, Eugene. It's my fault!"

"No!" instantly Flynn's fingers began wiping the tears "It's my fault, Blondie!" he whispered. Rapunzel raised her crying face to look into her love's eyes. Her eyes moved with the slight rise & fall of his chest. Slowly she pressed Flynn's hand whipping her tears away across her cheek, feeling his roughness against her velvet skin. Two of them stood there gazing into each other's eyes silently.

"Let me heal you." At last Rapunzel said before Flynn could pick up the conversation.

"No, Blondie!" Flynn protested weakly, flinching away from her "It'll cause more trouble."

"Please, Eugene!" Now Rapunzel's hands flew to his mouth, begging "Please. I can't see you in pain."

"But…" Flynn grabbed her hand before she could start wrapping her hair around him "I need to tell you that you are the…."

"Not before I heal you." Rapunzel interrupted.

"But It's very important. You need to listen, Blondie." Flynn insisted.

But she remained stubborn. She hadn't much time. She needed to hurry before the sunrise. And she couldn't leave her Eugene suffering here while she processed this magic power.

"Turn back!" she ordered.

"But Blondie, you must …." Flynn grasped her hand; trying to stop her "You are…"

Before he could finish his words her small but strong hands grabbed his shirt, peeling it away from his body. "I'm not listening before I heal you…."

Flynn sighed, turning back. She was as stubborn as much lethal she was with her frying pan. He had no way but obeying her.

Now she had the full view of the lashings upon his bare back.

Rapunzel shivered at the sight of the jagged, angry scars printed on his skin. So it was his punishment. He suffered just for her.

"I'm so sorry!" she swallowed the impending cry.

'Don't be!" Flynn chuckled trying to turning back but Rapunzel's firm grasp on his shoulder stopped him. Without any words she began wrapping her healing hair around his body.

"Don't move!" she whispered. A sigh escape from her lips as the ugly scars disappeared beneath her hair. If the visit from the morning caused so much then this forbidden visit would cause not less than that. Yet she had to heal him before she leave. She couldn't watch him in pain.

_Flower gleam & glow_

Her hair lightened up like the sun, filling every corner of the dark dump prison. Flynn could feel the warmth trickling down to his body, against the cold August air, healing his wounds. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the night when she healed his hand, the night he confessed his untold past to her, the night she liked Eugene Fitzherbert more than Flynn Rider.

The chance was fading away. Now, in their final hour together, he didn't want her to lie to herself. Neither had he wanted to lie to himself. He needed to tell her the truth.

"Rapunzel.." Flynn called her "You are the lost…."

_Let your power shine_

She wasn't listening. He tried to turn back but Rapunzel's arms pushed him back as she continued singing..

_Make the clock reverse,_

The stir of the sleeping guard caught Flynn's eyes. "Rapunzel!" he whispered, alarmed.

_Bring back what once was mine._

But it was too late. Suddenly, the two of them were alerted to the sounds of guards in clanging armor rapidly approaching. "Eugene!" Rapunzel's frightened voice echoed across the stone wall as she stopped singing.

"Blondie!" even before Flynn could become surprised, he found a bunch of guards surrounding the small prison cell with their spears pointed towards the girl standing at the prison door.

They were surrounded again.

Looking at the ground they found the sleeping guard was gone. The glow of the magic hair awakened him.

'Not again, Miss!" The captain's voice sounded grim as his men yanked Rapunzel away from Flynn who gave an indigent cry of protest.

'Don't touch her." He roared, trying to run near her only to be blocked by the cold metal prison door. The guards alerted with his attacking attempts separated him from her with their spears ready to his throat.

"You should follow the orders of court, Miss." The captain glared at Rapunzel who tried to struggle hard against the guards. But without her trusty frying pan she wasn't able to handle ten armed guards alone. She failed again & started to cry.

It was just like the morning.

Looking at Rapunzel's teary face, Flynn could say the consequence of this meeting would be worse. After all he did to her was unforgivable. Here he was caged in a small prison only to see her suffer.

As the captain ordered his men to take her back to the castle, Flynn decided to speak.

"Don't let her leave this castle." All he managed to say.

The captain turned his face so that his blue eyes were looking at his amber ones. Flynn cringed at the icy glare in the blue orbs. He walked closer to Flynn so than their noses were almost touching "Why should I listen to you, Rider?" He threw a menacing glare at Rapunzel who stopped struggling, crying now.

Flynn took a glance of his crying love. Then turned his gaze upon the captain's face "She is the lost princess!"

His words first made the captain frown & the next time a small smile crossed his lips. Flynn was sure it was the first time he saw that man smiling. And he had to admit it was a horrible smile- pointing out his stupidity.

The captain took a look at his surroundings making sure that not another person heard this conversation. "Nice plan Rider." He whispered "If you're not the one to be hanged tomorrow then, I'd personally recommend you to the asylum."

Flynn's head hung to his chest to his defeat. Suddenly he realized how lame his claim was. Without any proof it was nothing but a sick joke.

"Please escort this lady to her room." The captain ordered his men. Flynn didn't know what to say as he stood there at loss of words. She had to leave, possibly more certain now. His eyes bored into hers only to meet the sadness.

The guards grabbed Rapunzel again, dragging her along the dungeon. As the guards dragged her, she casted a glance at him over her shoulder, never missing his sight. Flynn's eyes followed her- hands stretched through the prison bar, trying to reach her, eyes begging the final words of forgiveness-

"_Sorry, Blondie."_

And she was gone.

Flynn's knees refused to bear the burden of his grief anymore. He collapsed on the floor, holding his head between his fingers, burying his face in the ground trying to severing the fact of his failure. How much he wanted to turn back the clock, bringing back the wonderful moments they shared together. What was going to happen to Rapunzel now? Her only link to the world, her origin, her lifeline had been swallowed by his foolishness. Where would she go now?

The great clock chimed four.

Only two more hours to go.

Flynn tried to swallow back the rising panic in his throat. Suddenly he had a whole flashback of his life, his thieving days. Oh, how much foolish the dreams of islands sounded now?

He knew he deserved this punishment.

But Rapunzel didn't. She deserved to have her real identity.

A sigh escaped from his lips. He wasn't much worried for his fate but …

_Rapunzel!_

How he wished that God would give him a second chance in the cruelest sense. Like, OK, Fitzherbert, I'm goanna let you have another day to take her back to the council and make sure she is at home, before I put you here again with all your punishments and thus bringing you to your end. Deal?

But he guessed it never worked that way. Because as much as he wanted it to happen, his chances were lost.

And the tears began flooding his vision.

_Failure!_

He couldn't deny it anymore that everything was his fault.

()()()

Again the queen rescued her from the guards, accompanied to her room.

"Don't do it again." The queen whispered as they neared to her room. Rapunzel nodded silently while the tears still stained her face. The two women kept walking together, keeping a distance. There was an invisible wall standing between them & none of them wanted to cross it.

"Rapunzel, flower!" Gothel's anxious voice rang across the room as soon as they reached the room. "Where have you gone darling?" her arms encircled Rapunzel instantly.

Rapunzel remained silent. Her whole body was trembling in a silent sob as Gothel cradled her crying form, kissing her forehead. "Don't do that again!" she whispered. Rapunzel nodded, silently followed her inside the room. As Gothel led her inside she casted a glance of the queen over her shoulder, standing at the door. Maybe she was wrong but the tear shining at the corner of her emerald eyes didn't escape her eyes. Then Gothel closed the door behind her.

Rapunzel settled herself at the corner of bed while Gothel took her seat beside her. Slowly she cupped her chin & tilted her face to her "Have you gone to see that thief?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. Tears welled up from her eyes like fountain.

"I know how you feel flower." Gothel patted her back gently "But look this world is full of choices. And they see a ray of sunshine they destroy it."

Rapunzel looked into her mother's eyes. Her eyes were trying to absorb her words.

"But mother how can I…." her voice trailed.

Gothel slowly lowered her lips to kiss her forehead "Flower, you have to. Don't forget the deal we made with the council. Your banishment for Rider's life." She paused gazing deep into her daughter's emerald orbs "Which one you'll choose?"

Then she left her sitting alone at the corner of the bed. Rapunzel casted a bored look at her mother humming to herself as she resumed the packing- a few clothes, some foods & the frying pan.

What would she do?

What she would choose?

Eugene wanted her never leave this castle.

But the rest of the world wanted.

What she would do?

Right then something lying on the floor caught her eyes- the purple flag that Eugene purchased on the fateful day. With a sudden burst of emotion, Rapunzel scurried over to the piece of cloth, grabbing it close to her heart.

"Flower!" Gothel rushed near her daughter as she noticed her collapsing on the floor, grabbing the little cloth. She cradled her crying face "Hush flower! No matter where we go, you'll always have me. We'll be together forever."

Rapunzel's eyes locked into her dark ones. And then suddenly she found her answer.

She couldn't let him die even it cost her happiness. She would live with the satisfaction of Eugene breathing in the same air, living under the same sky. She wouldn't survive if he died for her.

Life was full of choices. Mother knew the best. Rapunzel never knew the best.

'Mother!" she whispered, nuzzling her mother's sleeves "I'll go with you."

Then she broke into tears, the deep, profound grief she felt about losing her love; the undivided feelings of broken promises, the words she never wanted to say…

_Farewell!_

**Reviews? Favorites? Follows?**

**Press the little button below if you want me to update. **


	10. The hanging tree

He paced from one end of his little cell to the other, hair dishelved, sure not much good for famous Flynn Rider, letting his mind to wonder from one point to another.

The great clock chimed five- only an hour to sunrise.

The last sunrise, probably he wouldn't live to see another morning.

But one thing Flynn wanted to ask himself- was he really afraid?

Looking into the depth of his mind, he really never wanted to admit the fear. Flynn Rider shouldn't be afraid. It wasn't that he escaped death so many times- in the pub, in the cave. Looking into his past his struggle with death began since was born, his mother disposed him in a trash can to get rid of the illegal child, when he was only four, the starving orphan, only in bones & skin, basking under the hot sun, begging for a loaf of bread. He was almost dead from weeks of starvation until the kind mistress from Corona orphanage found him & took him in. Then when he was almost beaten to death by angry crowd at the age of eleven for stealing an apple. Sure it was a tiny crime, almost ignorable yet his life started here. From that day the old, frightened Eugene died & Flynn Rider was born.

Death was his old friend, he couldn't ignore him.

At last he decided to gaze up at the starry sky, next to the tiny window of the castle where the candle was still burning.

Rapunzel!

He couldn't ignore she changed his world in a single day. She showed him the other side of the moon, pulling back the one Eugene Fitzherbert from his endless slumber, she let him to be h loved, made him to feel someone worthy in the face of the earth.

But what he had done to her?

He led her to the dangerous paths, throwing her to the cruel reality, made her a wanted criminal, took her home. Yes, when he couldn't give her a true home then he had no right to take the false one from her. But he did. He failed her; he led her to the doom.

The more he thought the uncomfortable movements in his stomach leading the dinner right upto his thoat as much he tried to swallow it. He was afraid. Not the death but the guilt, the fear of leaving the world as hated Flynn Rider. He was afraid of losing her, drowned in guilt.

At last Flynn sank into the cold ground, hiding his face behind his hand. Warm tears found their way to the cold floor between his fingers. But what could these tears do? There was no one to hear him.

Yet he wanted a chance, not a life only few hours. He wanted to walk back to the royalty, tell the truth about the girl. He wanted to throw away the blindfold they were wearing, show them the light. But it wasn't possible anymore, he knew. He had to die, Rapunzel had to leave this kingdom, spend rest of her life as captive to a half insane woman. Fate had decided for them.

Anger coursed through his vein- why fate was always so unkind to him, to her? When two unlucky people wanted to be together then the whole world was determined to pull them away. Flynn stared down to his white sleeve, half torn turning at the verge of grey.

The grey light began forming a square share upon the wall. A song was playing in his brain repeatedly.

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

No, he couldn't let this happen. He had to try before his final moment come. When no one going to listen to his voice then he would tell them in another language.

A drawing.

He grabbed the torn corner of the sleeve & pulled to, so that the piece of cloth separated from it's remnant to the shirt. But what about the paint?

His eyes caught a small piece of stone lying at his feet. He bent and his fingers curled around the sharp tapered end of the tiny stone. Lines off pain riddled his handsome face as the stone dipped into his tanned skin.

Flynn sealed his lips from letting the scream to escape. He had to hurry. The grey light was turning into white. He had not much time to waste.

He stared at the small pool of blood forming upon his waist. With a sudden burst of emotion, Flynn scurried over to the rug on the floor, dipping his trembling fingers into the bloody pool. He let out every single emotion he had in that very moment. Sure he wasn't much of an artist yet he had much faith upon himself. He won first prize in a painting contest in the orphanage, sure talents hadn't dried in these few years. He painted in a way that he had never painted before, channeling his focus into the bold strokes & lines. In the painting he let loose the feelings of anger at the unfairness of Rapunzel's banishment; her true identity; the unexpressed anger to the blindfolded royalties…

Just the moment the rhythmic steps of the booted feet stopped near his cell, the prison door was opened with a metallic rattle.

"Let's get it over with, Rider." The captain's voice echoed.

**()()()**

She was standing before the giant mirror on the wall, the grey light of the dawn casted a mystic pattern upon her tiny face, the rosy cheeks, the sunny hair. Her green eyes were staring at the girl staring back at her from the mirror- red rimmed her giant orbs accompanied the bags under her eyes, the dried tears painted her puffy cheeks.

Who was she? She wondered.

"You are Rapunzel!" a deep manly voice spoke. Startled, she turned her eyes back to the reflection upon the mirror.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel whispered.

The young man reached for her, hugging her tight. He moved her hair to one shoulder. She freeze. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" She reached for him. But Eugene only smirked sadly "Possibly you don't need to know."

She tilted her head to gaze into his gorgeous amber eyes, he reached for her lips until she felt a sensation she had almost forgotten, warm and impossibly light. She didn't know she was holding her breath, but at his touch she let it out.

She closed her eyes and told herself this wasn't not happening. It was just a dream. She opened her eyes and Eugene's head rested on her shoulder.

In the mirror, they looked like a happy couple. But they weren't, if they tried, they weren't.

Rapunzel tilted her head to look in his eyes again.

But he was gone. He was never there, never was.

"No," She choked out. The emptiness was unbearable. She looked at the mirror; they were happy couple once again.

It was too much. She couldn't process it. She threw the hair brush and aimed it to the mirror. It shuttered into pieces.

"Flower!" Gothel rushed near the fallen girl, cradled her crying face in her palms.

'It's alright, mother." Rapunzel breathed, her one hand was curled around the broken mirror shred. The jagged edge dug deep into her smooth palms and let the blood flow. Before Gothel could notice the cut, she quickly wrapped the purple flag of Corona around the gash.

The guards were knocking the door. Gothel walked to open it. Rapunzel knew it was time.

The grey sky began turning into white. They had to leave. Mother had wrapped a cloak around her; the hood was weighting her long hair. The two women followed the guard silently out of the castle.

For once more Rapunzel glanced at the castle over her shoulder, letting a sigh to escape. There she was leaving her everything, her love.

'I know how you feel, flower." Gothel weighted her daughter on her shoulder, helping her to walk. Two of them crossed the town square. Rapunzel remained silent. Warm tears found their ways along her cheeks.

And suddenly she stopped.

"Flower, what happened?" Gothel walked near Rapunzel, hugging her close.

Her daughter stood there silent, unmoving, her eyes were still fixed upon the broken shred.

"Rapunzel!" Now Gothel was annoyed literally. She stepped beside Rapunzel & pressed her shoulder, making her to look into her eyes "We've a long way to go."

'Where we'll go?" Rapunzel spoke, her eyes peering through the faint morning light. Gothel gasped at the unnatural look in her emerald orbs.

"What?" her voice trembled.  
"Why should I leave my home?" Rapunzel whispered. The mirror shred was reflecting the picture of the baby princess, engraved behind her.

()()()()

Walking down the long corridor, leading to the public square, the Queen tried avoiding the room. The door was now wide open, only to declare the endless emptiness inside. Taking a deep breath, she tried to hold back the sigh from escape.

"They are gone, Anne." The queen startled with a gentle pressure on her shoulder.

"I know." She whispered, wiping the tear at the corner of her sleeve. As the old king gazed down to his middle aged wife, the shining tear at the corner of her emerald orbs couldn't escape his keen royal eyes. The dark lines underlined her beautiful face; she was hardly the graceful queen a few days ago.

"I know how you feel." The king lowered his head, heavy with guilt "But Lady Gothel's evidences were more reasonable than our claim."

A pair of soft hands traced the king's grieving face, wiping away the single tear glittering at the corner of his wrinkled eyes. "I know you are a man of law, Rupert." The queen whispered. The king raised his guilty eyes so that his blue orbs met her green. They knew their hearts. But laws always ruled over human emotion.

A drum was rolling outside.

It was time.

The royal couple walked out of the shadows to take their places in their thrones. It waslike all the other times -villagers lined the curb, all wrapped in shawls and cloaks for protection against cold morning air, eagerly waiting for the condemned criminal to come. Queen Anne glanced over her shoulder, her husband was wearing a casual look, but it was always hard for her to attend all these things especially when it involved- Flynn Rider.

The crowd cheered as the prisoner was brought into the clearing, the guards seemed indifferent as they shoved him through the door, so hard he stumbled forward, even not swan any ability to resist, his bleeding hand painted his path. The cheering of the crowd went wild as Flynn Rider stepped into the clearing. His arms were bound into a painful position behind his back, his feet were bare, and Queen Anne's eyes caught his face for once- that young man looked anxious.

And their eyes met.

In a blink of an eye the prisoner stirred. He shoved two guards holding him to the ground, eyes wild with desperation, rushed to the stage where the royal couple were seated. A wild cry rose behind him. The guards formed a circle around the royal couple to protect them.

"Stay put, Anne." The king whispered. Rider began shoving people, surprisingly managed to get his arms in front, trying to say something. "Arrest him." The captain yelled with desperation, the guards moved with the fear of losing Rider from their fingers again.

Rider wasn't lucky this time. He wasn't much fast with his shackled legs, as the guards caught again, began dragging him towards the gallows.

"Your majesty!" He screamed.

The queen tried to concentrate upon the prisoner's face; he wanted to say something but from the wild cry of the crowd merged with his mutterings. She hadn't interacted with him much, but from all she heard from Rapunzel about him, she couldn't really picture him as the wanted criminal who fooled the guards all those years. She had never bothered to talk with him in the darkness of the prison but under the sun suddenly she began to feel an urge to listen to him

"Rupert!" The queen clutched the king's arms, "I think Rider wants to say something to us."

The king turned his eyes to see his wife; she hadn't grown up all those years. "We're not allowed to talk with the condemned prisoner, Anne." He patted her arm gently.

The queen sighed turning her eyes towards the unlucky prisoner, now taken by the guards. His sad eyes locked into hers once again. They weren't sad but full of anger.

The queen cringed at his look. Why that Rider hated her so much?

A blast of blew, carrying a small white rug, settling at her feet. She glanced at her husband who sank into the throne, exchanging some words with the captain about the execution. Shakily she picked up the rug.

The prisoner was leading to the gallows. The crowd was wild with excitement about the death of Flynn Rider. The coroner checked his watch- three minutes to go.

And she had three minutes to open the rug letter. Her shaky finger unfolded the small rug.

A face, painted with dried blood was looking back to her.

The banished girl in the crown.

And she was strangely identical to the lost princess.

**REVIEWS? FAVORITES? FOLLOWS?**

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. It's written in a hurry, so it feels choppy. What do you think?**

**The song "The hanging tree" is from Suzanne Collins' "Mockingjay" the last book of "Hunger games" trilogy. I'm currently obsessed with the series, even writing fanfics on it. If you're a fan of "The Hunger games" then check out my story for it "Becoming Mockingjay". You'll not be disappointed.**

**Now REVIEW if you want to get the update.**


	11. What once was mine

Memories began flooding her brain, almost hard to process. In a second the golden light flashed across her eyes, two blurry faces smiling at her. She had seen them before, she knew.

'Flower…" Gothel rested her arm around her daughter, hurried her to go but Rapunzel barely registered her words. Her eyes were locked at a distance where the town people gathered to celebrate something really interesting. She couldn't see anything; hear anything but the blurry faces of the past.

"Hail king and queen of Corona!" the crowd cheered again at a distance.

"Flower, we must hurry." Gothel was now clearly annoyed with Rapunzel's weird behavior.

"Do you want the guards drag us to the prison?"

Rapunzel was silent. Her feet never moved an inch from her place.

"Flower, are you…." The impatient mother pressed her hands over her daughter's shoulder, turning her face towards her, so that their eyes locked together again.

Instead Rapunzel's eyes trained the blood socked flag around her injured hand; the golden sun was shining too brightly.

And the ray of the rising sun was almost blinding.

Yes, she could see them, those blurry faces- king and queen of Corona, the sun she painted all over her tower wall was now paining her heart too badly. Slowly she raised her eyes so that her green orbs were looking back into the dark pupils of her so called mother.

"I'mthelostprincess."

'What?" Gothel threw a confused glare, still impatient. The day was growing older; she had to leave before many people could notice the unnatural girl with magic hair.

"Stop mumbling Rapunzel!"

"I am the lost princess, aren't I?" This time Rapunzel gazed confidently at her mother 'Did I mumble, mother?" her voice was steel, green eyes on fire "Or should I even call you that?"

Gothel gasped at the unnatural look in her daughter's green eyes- she couldn't see the afraid, submissive young girl she knew, but found a determined princess, who knew her true identity. For a second she stopped at her pace, mouth wide open at the sudden realization.

She was losing her flower, again!

Looking at the new found rebel young girl, Gothel took a deep breath. She was just a girl, too easy to tame, she knew her for long eighteen years. Slowly she took a step forward, wrapping her comforting arm around her, whispering, "I know how you feel about everything flower. But why so ridiculous question?"

Her arms were open to hide her flower again like she did for long eighteen years, but this time Rapunzel flinched back, pushing her arms away from her, green eyes still wide with the realization of the truth.

"It was you…" she inhaled sharply, ""It was all you….." her voice trembled for a second, impending cry rising to her throat, chocking her "You lied me all the time."

Her clam emerald eyes had turned into two fireballs, almost burning her fake mother 'You kidnapped me, just to use my powers! You are taking away from my own parents. You are taking away from my Eugene." Her little body was shaking; her feet were ready to take a flight.

Gazing into her eyes suddenly Gothel realized that her girl was stepping away from her inch by inch.

"All I did is to protect you flower." Even at the edge of her anger Gothel decided to clang to her last chance, with a warm motherly smile upon her face, she offered her arms to the shaking girl "The world is so cruel…." Her voice was soft and soothing.

"STOP!" Rapunzel bellowed, pushing another woman so hard that she landed on the cobble stone road.

Tears welled up from her large eyes, she couldn't see anything anymore. Her body was shaking with uncontrollable anger, fear, grief, she could hardly resist herself.  
"I've enough of your lies mother." She shook her head impatiently; the long hair fell loose over her shoulder, her tiny feet were ready to take a flight. All the lies, all the delusions, she had enough! Now she needed to tell the world the truth.

The sun was rising. Rapunzel stepped out of the shed, ready to take the journey to the world..

"Rapunzel…" Gothel pulled herself from the ground, calling her angry daughter "Where you are going?"

"To tell the world the truth." She replied, not bothering to look back her fallen mother "To tell the world that Eugene was right."

Instead she heard a stiff laugh from her mother.

"What do you think he is still waiting for you?" there was something in her tone, which made Rapunzel to stop.

"What?" She spun back, still shaking "What you've done to him?"

"That criminal." This time Gothel walked out of the shed, took a step closer to her daughter, the red rays of the morning sun matched her bloody gown.

"He will be hanged for his crime."

The words came with a sudden shock that Rapunzel felt almost fainted. Mouth wide open, she could hardly bear those words.

"It's not true…" she whispered.

Gothel took another step closer, one arm resting upon Rapunzel's shoulder, she smiled "Oh flower, don't you ever wonder why the roads are so deserted in this time of day?"

Rapunzel had never thought of that. With the little experience in the outside world, she suddenly could feel a strange silence around them, the roads were deserted, and even the shops were closed. As much she knew the city roads were never so silent especially in this time of day.

Just like the day when the Stabbington brothers were hanged.

An unknown fear clutched her heart, unknowingly her eyes turned towards the public square, barely visible from this outskirt of the town; it was too much crowded, like the whole kingdom gathered there around something particular.

"Without any proof no one will believe you flower." Gothel's arms weighted on her shoulder like a mountain, she could barely move "And the last witness will be gone soon."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed, her vision cleared and suddenly she could caught a glimpse of the thing of their interest.

The gallows.

And she could see him, standing before the hangman's noose, hands tied in a painful position, feet bare, the guards hardly shoving him towards the stage.

Just like her dream.

"Eugene!"

'Eugene!" she called his name again. But her voice couldn't reach him.

"No!" tears welled up from her jade green eyes like fountains, long hair running loose behind her, feet ready to take flight towards her love.

With a sudden tug at the end of her golden hair, she nearly tripped over the tangle of her hairy train.

"Mother!"

"I can't let you go flower!" Gothel whispered, wrapping the end of hair in her firm grasp, she watched the princess struggling, trying to free herself. Pascal climbed over Gothel's shoulder stuck his tongue inside her ear. But she brushed him away. The poor chameleon landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Let me go, mother." Rapunzel tried to fight, still unwilling to hurt the merciless woman physically but without her trusty frying pan she could hardly manage to threat the witch. As much she struggled moving forward, the tug on her hair grew stronger; she stumbled on the cold hard ground. A deep gash appeared on her forehead, letting the blood flow along a thin line. She screwed her eyes and inhaled sharply, her head was aching badly, and her scalp was on fire.

"Stop Rapunzel." Gothel was now really annoyed playing tug of war with a young, headstrong girl."This is enough. We must go away from here before people begins flooding this road."

"Mother, please." Rapunzel fell on her knees upon the cold cobblestone ground "Just give me a few minutes."

Her eyes caught him again, climbing the stairs, only an inch away from the rope.

She paused; her head was aching so badly that she could hardly think anything clearly "Just let me save him. I promise I'll go with you."

Her vision was almost blurred with the defeat, her heart was pounding faster with the fear of the loss of her love, body trembling like a fallen leaf in storm, hatred and rage was burning her from inside. Stormed with all the emotions she could only stare at her once mother's eyes, pleading, waiting for her final words.

Instead Gothel's lips twisted with a sly grin, turning her once motherly face into a horrible monster.  
"I don't believe you, flower. Anymore." She tightened her grip around her hair, "I can't let you go."

She pulled the cloak over her head, and began to walk forward casually with the end of Rapunzel's magic hair in her tight grasp.

Her head was aching badly with the tug at the end of her hair; her eyes trained the prisoner standing on the stage. Some sort of commotion rose among the crowd, delaying his sentence.

The tug on her hair was getting stronger; mother was merciless, whenever she tried to pull backward mother never let her go.

If she wanted to go, then she must hurt Gothel physically. But she couldn't do that, she knew. All the lies she told her, but she was her mother once. Still she knew she couldn't stay like this longer, she had to make a single choice.

What she really wanted - Hair, mother or Eugene?

"Are you coming, Rapunzel?" mother was calling "Don't make me to drag you though the way to home."

She inhaled deeply, the tug was getting stronger, and she had to decide, now.

Her grip around the mirror shred tightened, the jagged end cut though her palm, letting the blood flow.

Alright if mother wanted the hair she could have that, and she wanted Eugene, she was going to have him.

Without any second thought she raised her shaky arm, ran the jagged end of the broken mirror through the sunny locks…

With a jerk the weight lessened from her head, leaving the pervious magic hair turning into a large giant snake over the road. Rapunzel pulled herself up from the ground, legs still wobbly from the shock; she let her feet carry her towards her destiny throwing away the past with the magic hair.

She never heard her pervious mother screaming, trying to gather the remnant of her rapidly browning hairy trail, never saw her growing older and older and at last into turning into a pile of dust.

Rapunzel didn't turn back. She was too tired of all the lies she had in the past.

She had no idea what kind of welcome was waiting in her real home, still she decided to never look back. Now she didn't care anything anymore.

And all the more, as she sprinted to the public square, the sun was rising higher and higher and the hangman was ready to tie the noose around the prisoner's neck.

()()()

"She is the lost princess!"

The king's head jolted up with the firm pressure upon his hand from beside, blue eyes turned towards the anxious gaze in the green orbs of his companion- the queen.

"What?"

"Rapunzel is our lost daughter."

The king turned towards his grieving queen, dark circle lined her beautiful emerald eyes, body still shaking from the excitement, and the eyes were bright with hope. "She is our daughter, Rupert." The queen's tiny hands clutched the front of his brown royal shirt; there was urgency in her voice "Rider knows the whole matter. You must stop this execution, Rupert."

His blue eyes measured the depth of his wife's feelings; a fear began clouding his mind.

"What you are saying?" He whispered, his arms instantly encircled his grieving wife in a safe shelter. He knew her bleeding heart from the loss of the new hope. But what now? Was she losing her mind?

"She is not our daughter." The king gently cupped her chin and tilted her head so that their eyes locked together. 'And Rider is guilty. It is proven in the court." his voice was clam.

"But Rupert…" the queen insisted.

"It's not possible, Anne."

The conversation between the royal couple had already crossed the boundary of whispering to the pretty loud heated words. Even one by one the curious councilmen gathered around the royal couple in order to take in the whole situation.

'Your highness, Lady Gothel had already shown her proof." The redhead councilor said.

"Yes, and Miss Rapunzel never denied her as her mother." Another joined him.

"But….what about this?" The queen was now desperate, the bloody rug letter was now lying before her, nobody even cared to consider this "Can't you see the similarity?" she looked around her almost yelling at the respected noblemen of the council, distrusting the proof "Rider knows the truth. I need to talk with him. "

"But everything was settled the court, your highness. We believe it is nothing but Rider's plan."

"You fools!" The queen yelled almost at the verge of tears "How can you be so blind?"

The noblemen fell silent with her sudden outburst, red faced with humiliations.

"Have you lost your mind, Anne?' now the king was impatient gazing at the mad eyes of his wife, wrapping his comfortable arms around her "Can't you see it was already proved. Rapunzel isn't our daughter and Rider is a…"

But the queen hardly registered his words or anything else. Unknowingly her eyes followed Flynn, now standing on the gallows, only an inch away from the noose.

Only one minute to go.

And their eyes locked for a second. Flynn wasn't struggling anymore; instead there was cold fire of hatred dancing in his brown eyes.

The queen cringed at his look.

"Please stop this execution." The queen begged "We must find her. I believe only Rider can tell her location."

But everyone remained silent as before.

()()()

He never knew that a minute could be so long. It seemed like he was standing here on the gallows for almost an eternity.

He watched them arguing. He knew on what they were arguing. Gazing into the queen's green eyes he had seen the defeat.

The council didn't believe Rapunzel as the princess.

And Rapunzel would never find her true identity.

Thirty seconds. The coroner was checking his gold watch motioned the hangman to tie the noose around the prisoner's neck. The excitement was rising among the audience. At last the notorious Flynn Rider would never bother them again.

His eyes took around the surroundings- the captain standing at the lead of the guards with a proud grin upon his face, the excited crowd below and the arguing royalty.

He was only an inch from the death.

Then how he should feel now? Terrified? Sad?

Gazing into the queen's green eyes he began to feel angry instead- on this merciless world, the blindfolded laws, thick headed royalties where there was no place of emotion. The cruel world led him to take the false name of Flynn Rider; the merciless world let the princess to be banished instead of being honored.

Yes, he hated this world, he hated everything.

The world would hate him as Flynn Rider forever. But they would never know the lost Eugene Fitzherbert, the downer boy with heart full of dreams- of home, of love, of Rapunzel.

The drums began picking up the tempo. "Three seconds." the coroner began counting.

How much he wanted to see the Rapunzel for the last time, her sparkly green eyes, innocent face lighting up with joy, the night sky twinkling on her green orbs.

"Two seconds."

Just for once. But no, he had failed her. Again.

"One second."

The guard's hand was on the lever.

And Flynn's eyes grew lit up with a sudden figure appearing from the crowd.

"NO!" just then a brown haired petite figure sprinted from nowhere, pushing the crowd, trying frantically to make her way through the wildly cheering people. The end of her brown hair was jagged, her chest rising & falling heavily with her every breath.

"Rapunzel!" Before Flynn could even struggle against his captor, the guards swarmed around him, grasping his arms, their nails digging inside his flesh, keeping him in place on the gallows.

The next moment the guards caught her too.

"She is your princess." Flynn yelled at the crowd "Let her go." Instead he got only a mocking grin for the guards "Enough Rider. We really don't believe your story."

His sad eyes met Rapunzel as she tried to struggle against the guards, failed. And here he was struggling over the gallows unable to get rid of the noose, he couldn't even reach her. Tears flooded his vision, he could hardly see.

No one believed them.

()()()

"Rapunzel!" The queen's eyes grew wide with recognition. She had no idea how her hair turned brown but she was unmistakable from her glittering lavender gown. She was struggling hard against the guards while the captain held her firmly.

"You are not allowed here, girl." He was saying. The girl looked around herself for help and for a second her eyes met the queen eyes in a pleading gaze.

With her brown hair she was nothing but an identical young version of the queen.

"Rupert!" The queen's little fingers were now clutching her husband's shirt tightly "Please, Rupert. Stop this."

The king nodded. Flynn's rug letter lay open in his hand. That crown, that crown…. His eyes hadn't mistaken the young version of his own wife.

'Sire, this is the banished girl. Should we….." the rising whisper among the councilmen was cut with the whisper of the old king, eyes almost blurred with happy tears, leaving his council at the brink of astonishment.

"No! She is our daughter! And Rider is….."

But before he could finish his sentence, in the square the coroner was at the end of the countdown,

"Zero."

"No! Eugene!" the next moment the princess stirred. Unknown energy surging through her body the petite girl managed to shove the guards restraining her to the ground, eyes wild with desperation, rushed to the stage where the prisoner was just hanged. A wild cry rose among the crowd, as the captain followed her, the guards moved with to make sure that Rider couldn't survive this time.

Within a blink of an eye, the guard pulled the lever.

She stopped at her pace as the trapdoor beneath Flynn disappeared suddenly and he fell.

The guards caught her again, began dragging her away from the gallows.

"Take her to the prison." The captain ordered, the crowd cheered. "Please let me go." Rapunzel was at the verge of tears as she saw helplessly Flynn struggling with the rope around his neck now suffocating him.

"Stop!" the next moment the bellow from the king silenced the wild crowd. Even the captain stopped at his pace, turned to find the royal couple now standing in the middle of the crowd.

"And cut the rope. Free Rider."

"Your majesty!" The captain's eyes were wide with shock.

"Leave your princess."

Rapunzel's head jolted up with the declaration from the royal man. For the first time she met his eyes again as the guard's arms slipped from her. As their eyes locked the king nodded and Rapunzel was really grateful.

And the royal family sprinted towards the gallows where the guards managed to cut the rope and pulled the prisoner up.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel dropped on her knees beside him.

But it was too late.

The rope had cut through his skin and his lips were a sick shade of blue.

"Eugene!"She took his head on her lap, stroking his messy hair, pressing a kiss over his still warm forehead. He looked extremely peaceful as if he was sleeping. His breathtaking smile was still lingering to his lips as if he was dreaming.

"Look I've found my family." She whispered, wishing desperately to see his brown eyes again.

But she couldn't see his smoldering eyes anymore.

Standing at distance, with guilty heart and tearful eyes, the royal couple watched their daughter cradling the thief's body.

They didn't stop her.

And the princess stayed vigil beside Flynn, her beloved, and her tired knight sleeping after years of battle.

A single drop of tear rolled from her emerald eyes.

**I really wanted to include Max and pub thugs here but because it's an AU, Flynn was arrested before his friendship with Max, so he is in probably in his stable, as the captain's horse.**

**Hate it? Love it? Reviews? Favorites?**


	12. You never died, never will

Almost ten maids surrounded her- tying the laces of her shiny golden corset or adjusting the layers of the elaborate velvet gown cascading from her waist in many layers, some busy getting her uneven ends of the messy brown hair in a manageable shape some choosing the perfect matching shoes for her tiny feet.

"You are done, your highness." After fitting the shoes the maids rose from their positions. 'May we go now?" Martha, the head maid bowed respectfully, waiting for the permission to leave only to find a clueless gaze from the princess, even after two months of her lesions about being a royal, she hadn't yet accustomed herself with this new state.

"You can." The answer came from another woman, dressed in an elaborate white gown, crown adorned with sun standing at the doorway.

'Yes, your majesty." The maids bowed again respectfully to the queen before leaving the room.

When they left, the queen stepped near the place where her daughter stood, a sigh escaped from her throat when she met her silent gaze. She walked closer and cupped her chin so that her daughter is looking into hers.

"You look beautiful, darling."

The princess looked at her reflection in the giant mirror before her, the old one was broken on the fateful day, and a new one replaced that one. She looked really gorgeous in the sparkling body hugging corset, the matching light pink velvet gown cascading from her waist to the floor, messy brown hair tamed, sure she looked like a princess.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Rapunzel." She said again.

Rapunzel gazed into her mother's identical eyes, she knew she was feeling her pain; possibly it was tearing up her heart too.

"Give me a minute, mother. I need a moment alone." She whispered her voice was low.

The queen was a sensible woman; she nodded, gently pressing her arm. Her sympathetic touch said it all. "Be quick." She said before leaving.

Again Rapunzel was alone in her room. Wrapping her arms around her, she sank in a corner, afraid, alone.

How could she go through this?

"You look amazing, Blondie!" her head jerked up only to find a brown headed young man leaning against the wall, with a mischievous smile plastered upon his face.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel whispered, still unable to believe her eyes, she rose from the ground, flew in her love's welcoming arms.

Eugene buried his face in her shoulder, cradling the crying girl in his arms, hugging her tight. His warmth filtered through her body, spreading a warm sensation.

"I love you, Blondie."

"I love you more, Eugene."

"Why so sad Blondie?" now his calloused fingers were wiping away the tears welling up from her eyes.

Resting her head in the shelter of his chest, the princess whimpered, still confused " I'll be the crowned princess today. Eugene, how can I take this responsibility? I was never been a princess before.

Her words brought a smile in the former thief's lips. Pulling her closer, he planted a small kiss upon her nape of neck, "You can Blondie. I know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, you are Rapunzel." He smirked, then running his fingers at the edge of her pixie brunette hair "Besides I've things for brunettes."

His eyes twinkled with mischief, his gaze became intense. Color rising to her cheeks, she tried to escape from his embrace only to be caught again in his strong arms. She punched his chest playfully but he held her tight, slipping one hand behind her neck, pulling closer.

"Look.' He whispered and she followed him.

In the mirror, they looked like a happy couple, again.

She tilted her head gazing into his gorgeous amber eyes, he reached for her lips until she felt a sensation she had almost forgotten, warm and impossibly light.

"Stay ." her tiny fingers clutched his shirt, clinging to him for dear life.

"I can't, Blondie." His words were sad.

"Why?"

Silence!

She opened her eyes only to find the endless emptiness beside her again.

He was never there, never was.

()()()

The whole kingdom was celebrating; the royal court was full of noblemen, councilors from home and abroad. The whole crowd stood up, watched the princess of Corona walking down the hallway, head high in the air, proud and confidence blazing in her jade eyes. The whole crowd busted in applause as she stood among the crowd.

'Rapunzel!" her father, the king welcomed with open arms. Together the royal father and daughter stood together trying to make up the lost eighteen years among them.

When the hug was finished the king held his daughter at his arms length, gazing into her emerald eyes, sad with guilt, "I'm sorry, darling."

Her eyes met her mother standing beside her for once. Then princess gazed into her father's eyes, she knew how much sorry that old man was. She didn't cry. She had to be strong, Eugene wanted her to be. Gently she patted his arms "It's alright, father. I'm ready now."

The old man's face lit up with gratefulness, with the realization how easily she forgave him or how strong his daughter was. He wrapped his comfortable arm around her shoulder and let her to the ceremony pedestal, "Thank you, daughter."

The queen descended from the throne to join the ceremony, so did the rest of the guests. Standing before the royal emblem of the sun, with fearless heart Rapunzel uttered her vows to be loyal to her kingdom, to sacrifice herself for the well beings of her people and take care of them always.

She bowed respectfully to the king and he placed the crown adorned with thousands of diamonds over her head.  
"Rise, Rapunzel, princess of Corona."

The crowd busted into applause, welcoming their new princess. Rapunzel welcomed all of them, meeting and greeting every one of her subjects with usual gentleness. She saw her parents watching her with pride, possibly Eugene too.

She wanted to make him proud. It was his dream.

At last the darkness of the night enveloped the kingdom. It was the time of lantern festival.

"Mother, I'm going to the royal cemetery." Rapunzel told the queen.

"But the people will be expecting you there." The queen scooted closer, stroking her daughter's hair "You are the princess now."

"But Eugene will be expecting me too."

The queen sighed, fighting hard to resist the tears to fall. "Alright." She said at last kissing her cheeks. Then she took her hand and placed something on her palm before leaving.

Rapunzel let out a gasp when she saw the things on her palm- two lanterns!

But she had done crying so there were no more tears from her eyes.

She looked at the lanterns as she put it in Eugene's battered satchel, then stormed out of the castle took Maximus from stable and began her journey through the woods.

()()()

Maximus stopped at the gate of royal cemetery. It was a lonely island surrounded by a tiny lake, pine trees shaded the souls rested in the peace, now bare in the mid winter.

Unknowingly, a tear slipped from her eye. Rapunzel crossed the bridge alone. She remembered the last time she crossed the bridge connecting the woods with the town with Eugene, they were laughing, talking. They had a fight, a game. Then she saw the first death of her life, the fateful day when he was led to his fate.

If only, if only... the bane of all thoughts, she sighed.

Rapunzel walked along the narrow roads where a lonely grave laid. When she got there, she sat on the grass, under the shady tree beside the marble tombstone. She had gathered flowers, not the grim colored flowers they choose for the dead, but the colorful ones- red, blue, purple, pink- all the cheerful colors that matched with his fun loving nature. She spread them across the white marble stone.

Tears trickled down from her eyes. It was cold but she wasn't dressed for cold and cold was nothing when she was missing him. It was like getting a paper cut when one was already being slit at the throat.

She released the lanterns and they flew in the wind together. In the kingdom the lantern festival had began too. Slowly many other lanterns began joining them, the soft glow reflecting on the lake.

She sat there; her fingers traced the engravings over the cold marble stone.

_Sir Eugene Fitzherbert,_

_A brave knight, who returned the princess to us._

He was knighted before his burial, honored as the royal hero by the whole kingdom. The captain led the guard of honor to his journey to the royal cemetery. Now everyone knew the brave Eugene Fitzherbert, his dream, thief Flynn Rider was lost forever.

She gazed at the engravings, where many other tiny lines joined below. She had done this since the day he was buried, in each visit, leaving a line of conversation for him, her thoughts, like they were talking.

This time it wouldn't be any different. She took a tiny sharp stone and began writing;

_You can't die, Eugene. You never can do and never will. _

_Let's start this over. We weren't properly introduced yet._

_I'm the crown princess Rapunzel of Corona. And my hair is brown._

_But you can call me Blondie._

_**A/N: (Please read)-**_

**Visit the link in my profile to see the concept art of this story. **

**I know you officially hate me now. You have liberty to delete it from your favorite list. Even I was tearing up too. But not all stories have happy endings. **

**If you like my writing or want a happier fun Tangled story, Please read my newest story "Abducted"- a Tangled AU, where Flynn kidnaps Rapunzel, goes through an angst romance before discovering his true identity that their families are enemies.**

**And OMG! I just got over 100 reviews. Thanks to all reviewers and subscribers.**

**For the last time REVIEW? FAVORITES? **


End file.
